Finding That Special Day
by Strikingzebra
Summary: "You looked at the final girl and you saw "her". Emerald eyes, long beautiful brown hair, a big white bow, and a smile that can warm up the coldest of hearts. Yes it was her, Monika." This is my interpretation of what a Monika Route would be like, as told from a 2nd point of view. Please tell me what you think!
1. Day one

"HEEEEYYY!" Shouted a familiar voice. You turned your head to see a young girl running towards you, waving her arms to and fro trying to get your attention, oblivious to whatever attention she may draw from the other students on their commute to school. This girl is Sayori, your best friend since childhood. The two of you used to walk together to and from school all the time until high school, where she started to sleep in more and more. You considered running but thought it was best to just slow down and let her catch up. Besides it'll be good to talk to her again. Sayori finally catches up to you, huffing and wheezing, "Remind… me... to... never run like that again... right after waking up…" she wheezed in between breaths.

"Perhaps try waking up on time and you won't have to." You smiled as you teased her. "Just be glad I decided not to ignore you."

Sayori glared at you in a way that could only be described as adorable. "That would have been so mean (Y/N)!" She said. Her glare was soon replaced by a happy smile as her bright blue eyes shined with enthusiasm. "I'm just glad you did decide to wait for me! Hopefully we can start our school walks again!" She smiles as she bumped your side with her elbow, making you stumble a bit.

"Hey! If you keep that up I'll run away next time!" You told her with a smile as she looks at you with shock and apologizes. You would never do that though, but it is fun to tease her and see how she reacts. "I'm just teasing you Sayori, besides, we probably will only be able to walk together in the morning since you're now a part of a club." You told her.

Sayori tapped her fingers together in thought. After a few taps she smiles and says "Perhaps you should join a club! Then we can walk home together! After all I think you do need some social interaction instead of staying locked up in your room playing video games and watching anime!"

You looked at her with your hand at your chest and face expressing fake hurt. "You wound me Sayori! Besides video games is social interaction! Just… not all the time though…" You replied, speaking your last sentence quietly, trying to look away from her.

Sayori smirks at you, and replies "You don't seem too confident about your statement. Tell you what come see my club after school today and if you do you'll get a cupcake!" She smiles making a deal with you.

It's hard to say no to that face so you gave up easily, perhaps some social interaction won't hurt. "Alright sure! What was your club again?" You asked her.

"It's the Literature Club! I'm the Vice President there actually!" She beamed, puffing her chest out in pride.

You groaned loudly, you did not like literature at all. You used to enjoy reading but when your classes started to force you to read books. you started to hate it, thinking it more of a chore then a pleasurable past time. That's not even getting into the discussions and the analysis of the books you read. You always found it boring at how long it took the other students to see the meaning of the book even when it's right in front of them.

You sighed knowing that you already agreed to it and told her. "Alright… get me after class." Sayori smiled and went in to hug you tightly. You pat her back as she continued to squeeze you tightly. She then broke away and went to your side.

The two of you continued your trek to school, passing over students and talking about various subjects. Once the two of you got to school, you each went your separate ways for class. The school day passed through like any other as you paid close attention to your teachers. Once the final bell rang you got up out of your seat and saw Sayori at the door to your classroom. She waved at you and you walked over to her. As Sayori walked you to her club room you took a peak into one of the classrooms and saw what looked like a group of kids playing Super Smash Bros, perhaps you'll go visit this club tomorrow and show them that Lucina can be top tier.

Sayori rolled her eyes at you and continued to talk about the club as she led you to the third floor. After walking down the hall she takes you to class room 3-2. She opens the door and proclaims her arrival. "Hey everyone! I'm here and I brought a guest!" She then grabbed your arm and pulled you into the classroom with little effort.

You stumbled inside and waved shyly. You looked up and saw that there were only three other members and they were all girls! Perhaps this was your lucky day. You saw a short petite girl with pink hair, looking at you with fire in her eyes. "Seriously! You brought a boy! Ugh there goes my peace and quiet!" She proclaimed, annoyed at your presence.

"Now Natsuki, this isn't the way we treat guests, even if he is a boy…" A quiet gentle voice called out. You looked at the source of the voice and saw a tall violet haired girl. Her arms clasped to her back gently allowing you to guess her personality fairly easily.

"Ugh fine Yuri, don't think that I'm happy about this!" Natsuki replied stomping off to the closest.

You looked at the final girl and you saw "her". Emerald eyes, long beautiful brown hair, a big white bow, and a smile that can warm up the coldest of hearts. Yes it was her, Monika. Monika looked at you with a surprised look on her face. "(Y/N)? Is that you? It's a pleasure to see you again!" She smiled as she got up to shake your hand.

"It's… good to see you too!" You stammered, face red.

"Wait you two know each other?!" Sayori asked in surprise.

Monika giggles softly and explains to Sayori. "Well not exactly, we were in the same class last year but we never knew each other that well."

One of your regrets of last year was not taking the time to get to know Monika. She was always so busy with sports, school work, and hanging out with friends that you felt like that you would weigh her down, so you only talked to her when you had to for school. Besides she could find someone that's better than you easily anyways, yet you still admired her.

You scratched the back of your head and said. "Yeah we only talked when we had to do projects together."

Sayori smiles and says. "Well perhaps you two can become friends this time! As well as being friends with Natsuki and Yuri!"

Monika giggles and went over to a group of desks arranged in a circle. "Perhaps we can!" She then raised her finger in the air and got everyone's attention. "Okay everyone! I think with our guest here we should start our club meeting for today!" She spoke elegantly.

Suddenly a loud rumble could be heard in the classroom. Everyone looked at Sayori as she hunched over, hands on her stomach, blushing with a smile on her face. "P…Perhaps we can have some cupcakes now? Ehe…"

Natsuki threw her hand against her forehead and replied. "You and your stomach… fine I'll go get the cupcakes." She then went to the front of the class to grab a tray covered in tin foil.

Yuri stood up from her desk and calmly said, "I'll go get the tea." She went into the closet and got out an electric tea set. You looked at the tea set in concern before Yuri comforted you and said. "Don't worry, we got permission from the teachers to use it! Besides a cup of tea is perfect with a book to read!" You nodded in acknowledgement and went to sit down at a desk. You saw that there was a seat next to Sayori and a seat next to Monika. Without thinking you sat down next to Monika. Sayori looked at you for a moment but just shrugged it off figuring that it's nothing.

"Ehehe don't let yourself get intimidated, Yuri's just trying to impress you." Monika teases causing the violet haired girl to blush heavily.

"Eh?! That wasn't…" She stammered before Monika smiles and motioned for her to calm down. Yuri looked away shyly and went back to preparing the tea. "It's true…"

"Don't worry I believe you. I do enjoy a nice cup of tea from time to time." You told her sweetly trying to ease her. Yuri smiles as she continued to prepare the tea.

Natsuki soon returned to the circle with the tray in hand. "Prepare to be amazed at my amazing creations!" She announced as she took the tin foil off. There in the tray stood five adorable cupcakes! They were decorated in a way to look like cats! You can tell that the eyes, nose, and whiskers were of a different colored frosting while the ears seemed to be some type of cookie. Natsuki took each cupcake and put them on a desk for each of the members of the club. After doing so she went to take a seat and waited for Yuri to finish up with the tea.

Yuri then returned with five teacups on her tea tray. She placed each tea cup gently down in front of each member. When she placed your cup in front of you she told you "It's Earl Grey. The perfect tea for reading!" She smiled shyly and went to her desk to sit down. She then took a small bite out of the cupcake and let out an adorable happy sound.

Seeing Yuri take a bite out of her cupcake caused the others to follow suite. Each one of them smiling happily as they ate Natsuki's masterpiece. You picked up the cupcake and examined it. Such an adorable creation shouldn't be eaten. Natsuki looks at you curiously as she saw you looking at her cupcakes. Figuring it better to eat the cupcake, you apologized to the kitten cupcake and took a bite into it. Your eyes opened wide as you experienced the pure sweetness of the vanilla frosting, and the moist chocolate flavored cake. You swallowed your bite and smiled widely. "Wow Natsuki! These cupcakes are fantastic! I wish I could bake like this!" You complemented her.

Natsuki darts her eyes away from you but then smiles. "Well of course they're fantastic! I am the best baker in this club after all! No one can beat me!" She said proudly, happy to see that everyone is enjoying her creation,

The rest of the club continued to eat their snack and drink the tea. Once everyone was done Monika looked over to you and asked. "So (Y/N)? What books have you been reading lately?"

You pondered the question for a moment and found out that the only thing you've been reading was manga. "Well… I'm not sure if you'll consider this a book but I've mostly been reading manga." You shyly replied. Natsuki perked up when she heard manga and looked at you in curiosity.

Monika smiled and reassured you. "Don't worry! As long as it has words and tells some kind of story it's good enough for me! So no need to be embarrassed about that." Monika patted your back, causing you to blush heavily. This didn't go unnoticed by Sayori who giggled silently to herself. Monika decided to ask you another question. "So what made you want to join the literature club?"

You were afraid that this question was going to come up. It would be rude to say that Sayori dragged you here, but then again you had agreed to visit her club this morning. "Well… I decided that I should find a club to join for my final year in school and decided to join Sayori's club, since she seemed to enjoy it a lot, I thought I would enjoy it as well!" You smiled telling Monika the somewhat truth.

"There's no need to feel nervous! We'll make sure you feel right at home, okay?" Monika told you sweetly, with that adorable smile on her face. "It is my duty as the president of the club to make sure that everyone has fun in this club!"

Seeing Monika's passion for her club caused you to ask her a question. "You know you could be a board member for any of the other clubs, yet why did you decide to start your own club? In fact, weren't you a part of the debate club last year?"

"Yes, I was, but ahaha the politics surrounding the major clubs caused me to shy away from them, so I decided to just start my own club with something I enjoyed and make it special for everyone! Literature! I told my idea to Sayori, who loved the idea and together we started the Literature Club! Eventually we found Natsuki and Yuri and with four members we were officially recognized as a club to the school! My dream is to get others into literature so that people can know how enjoyable a book is!" She answered professionally, sounding like the president that she is.

"Monika is an amazing leader!" Sayori commented, followed by Yuri and Natsuki nodding their heads in agreement.

"I'm glad, although it must be hard to start a new club from scratch. Especially for literature." You commented.

"You can put it like that. Not a lot of people have the determination to start from something new, especially something that doesn't grab your attention like literature. It's hard work trying to convince people to join your club and get them to have fun. But all the smiles and happiness pay off in the end. I'm super confident in my ability to grow this club before we graduate!" Monika stated, her voice strong and full of passion, yet at the same time being sweet and gentle.

"Yep this club will be full before we know it!" Sayori exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes it will!" Yuri enthusiastically proclaimed in her gentle voice.

"You bet it will!" Natsuki proudly exclaimed!

These girls were enthusiastic about their passion for reading. You're not sure if you'll be able to keep up with them, especially when it comes to literature. But you figured that you might as well try, you'd hate to disappoint these girls, especially Monika.

After some time passed you decided to ask the club a question. "So what are your favorite genre of books?"

Yuri was the first to answer as she said "Well I do enjoy horror quite a bit. It's just something about how it challenges the reader to perceive about what is real and what isn't. How it also challenges the reader to think about the story and the events going on inside it. You can never guess what's coming next!" She smiles sweetly, loving the chance to get to explain her favorite genre.

Natsuki crosses her arms and looks away from Yuri. "I don't really like horror that much to be honest."

Yuri, a bit sadden by this revelation, asks "Oh? Why's that?"

"Well it's something about… well" Natsuki looks at you then looks away quickly, embarrassed to say anything.

"Oh you like to write cute things more isn't that why Natsuki?" Monika asked.

The pink haired girls face turns red with anger "What!? I don't…! What makes you think that I do!?" She yelled.

Monika smiles as she holds up a piece of paper. "It's probably because you left this cute little poem behind last meeting!"

"W…What?! How'd you get that! Give that to me!" Natsuki yelled as she grabbed the piece of paper from Monika's hand as fast as lightning and put it into her backpack.

Sayori let's out a sad sound, drawing attention to her. "Aww I would have loved to have read that poem. Hey Yuri?! I know you write poems! How about I read one of yours?" Sayori smiled as she looked towards Yuri.

Yuri blushed heavily as she turned away from Sayori's face embarrassed. "N…no! I… I'm not any good!" She tried hiding her face behind her hands.

You frowned, sad to see that these poems won't be shared. "You girls should share your poems. I would be very interested in hearing them! I think your poems would be very cute Natsuki!" You commented trying to get them to tell their poems.

Natsuki looked at you, anger on her face as she pushed on your chest with her finger. "Hey! I'm not cute! So don't get the wrong idea bub!"

"But I didn't say that you're…"

"Don't call me cute!" She interrupted as her hands balled up in anger.

Monika brought her finger to her chin thinking about something. "Hey! That gives me a good idea! In order to get comfortable with our writing, why not we write poems for every meeting and share them with each other! It could teach us how to be better writers, okay?" Monika smiled as she told the club her wonderful idea.

Natsuki and Yuri looked away, nervous about the idea. Sayori smiled brightly and excitedly proclaimed. "YEAH! LET'S DO IT!"

This caused the other girls to look at each other and before long Natsuki sighed. "Sure… why not? Perhaps my poems could get me famous some day!"

Yuri still didn't seem sure so Monika decided to try to convince her by saying, "Plus it'll help us get to bound with our new member? Isn't that right (Y/N)?"

Monika smiles warmly at you, causing you to think about your response carefully. You're not the best poet but perhaps you could get better and maybe you'll even impress Monika? "Sure that sounds like a wonderful idea!" You agreed.

Yuri looked at you with a shy smile and said "Well if everyone else is doing it, I might as well give it a try… who knows… maybe I could learn something new."

Monika, pleased with the results, rose her finger in the air and announced "Okay everyone! Since we're all in agreement, I want you to write a poem for the next club meeting tomorrow, where we shall share it with everyone and review it, okay?" Monika smiled. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Monika smiles happily "Well with that, I think we can conclude todays club meeting! Remember to write a poem for tomorrow everyone! Make sure to help clean up and you're free to go!"

Everyone started to do their share of cleaning up the classroom. You decided to move the desks back to their proper position. After you were done, Sayori approaches you and asks with a bright smile on her face "Do you want to walk home with me?"

"I'd love too!" You responded happily as the two of you started to exit out of the classroom.

However before the two of you had the chance to leave, Monika stopped the both of you "Hey (Y/N)? Are you planning on coming back tomorrow?" She asked.

"Unless I forget to write a poem, I plan to ahaha." You chuckle causing Monika and Sayori to giggle a bit.

Monika smiles sweetly, causing you to blush "I'm glad! Well I'll see the both of you tomorrow!" She waved the two of you off as you walked out of the classroom and out of the school.

Halfway back to your homes, Sayori nudges you with her elbow and tells you "Don't think I didn't notice how you were looking at Monika back there. Or how you blushed every time she touched you."

You blushed heavily and looked away from Sayori's smug grin "I have no idea what you're talking about!" You rebuked trying to protect your pride.

Sayori's smug only grew as she pushed you with her elbow with a bit more force. "You're acting like Natsuki! You totally have a crush on her!" Sayori laughed as she pointed her finger at you.

"D…do not!"

"(Y/N) and Monika sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" Sayori sung, enjoying this moment to tease you after all the teasing you've done to her.

"S…stop it!" you stammered, trying to get her to quiet down.

"Hey, you've always teased me for the things I do and now I have this perfect opportunity to get some sweet, tasty revenge! Mmmm revenge…" Sayori drooled as her mind went to food. "I wonder if revenge tastes like a cinnamon roll." She pondered out loud.

"Ugh… you're just gonna keep on teasing me right?" You groaned, knowing that there's no escape from this.

"Yep! But don't worry. I won't tell anyone about your crush! I'm not that mean!" Sayori beamed as she approached the gate to her house. "Well I'll see you tomorrow! Don't forget about the poem!"

"Trust me, I won't. Have a nice night!" You waved back as you saw her walk inside her house before heading back to your own house. Once you entered your house you changed into some casual clothes. Heading up to your room, you took out a piece of paper and sat down at your desk. "Alright time to write a poem that will impress Monika!" You declared, determined to write the best poem ever.

It took a few hours, and many different pieces of paper, but you finally wrote a poem that you're sure Monika would love. After putting the paper in your backpack, you changed into your pajamas and went to bed. You have a big day tomorrow. It's your first real chance to impress Monika and you're not going to let it go to waste.


	2. Hand exercises

You walked out of your house, piece of toast in your hand, starting your trek to school. You stopped by Sayori's house so the two of you can walk to school together. After a minute you take a bite out of your toast and knocked on her front door. You could hear scrambling coming from the inside as a light voice echoed. "Come on in!" You opened the door to see Sayori scrambling to make toast, one arm in her blazer, the other trying to find the sleeve to put it on. Like always her hair was a mess but you figured to let it slide since she's able to make it work. Once Sayori puts on her blazer and scarfed down her toast, she ran up to you, almost knocking you down and excitedly asked. "Well are you ready to go?"

"I've been ready since I left my house Sayori, you really need to start waking up on time. You're not staying up, late are you?" You asked in a mix of teasing and concern.

Sayori looked at you, almost insulted. "Why of course I'm not! If anyone is to be staying up late, it would be you! With your video games and anime and all that jazz!" Sayori pouted as the two of you walked out of the house and on to the street. You finished your piece of toast and Sayori looks at you with a smirk. "Sooo…. Loverboy… are you gonna come back to the club today!" She asked hoping to get some kind of reaction out of you with the nick name.

You blushed heavily and tried to shrug it off. "Well… of course I am! I took the commitment to write a poem for the club, so I might as well come back and share it to everyone!" You tried to explain.

Sayori's smirk only grew as she opened her mouth to speak. "You mean share it with just Monika! Huh? Hehehe!" Sayori's innocent laugh caused you to blush even harder. You failed to come up with a response, so you continued to walk in silence. Sayori broke the silence and started talking to you about a variety of things, mostly childhood memories. The two of you continued to talk until you arrived at school, in which the two of you waved goodbye and went your separate ways.

The school day was long and boring, most likely because you were waiting to get to the club room and share your poem with Monika, as well as everyone else. Once that final bell rang, you grabbed your back pack and rushed up the stairs to go to the club room. Upon entering the clubroom, you saw that everyone was there already. Monika notices you entering, smiles sweetly and says "Oh there you are (Y/N)! Seeing that you're here, you must have written the poem huh? Ahaha." Monika remembered the little joke you told her yesterday made you smile a bit as well as blush.

"Yeah I figured that I should show up and share my poem. But I don't think it's the best." You replied scratching the back of your head.

"Oh, don't worry (Y/N)! We don't judge here, besides I'm certain that yours is perfect!" Monika smiled. Just her cute little smile and shining emerald eyes are enough to put you at ease.

Yuri stands up to greet you and smiles sweetly. "I'm glad to see that you came back. I know you're not into literature that much but, I'm glad you're willing to put up with it and hang out with friends!"

"Oh please, stop giving him so much credit. He probably only wants to come here to hang out with girls and get lucky! If that's the case don't expect us to be any easy catches!" Natsuki smirked as she told you her opinion with legs laying on top of the desk she was sitting at.

Yuri only looked at Natsuki in disappointment and tried to explain to her "Natsuki, please have more faith in him. If you keep on saying that to every person that comes through that door, we'll never get any new members."

Monika smiles and tells her "That's awfully big talk coming from someone who keeps their manga collection in the closet!"

Sayori put her hand over her mouth in a fake gasp as she yelled "OH SNAP!"

Natsuki's face is as red as a tomato "M…m… MONIKA! MANGA IS LITERTURE!" She snaps as she storms off to the closet. The rest of the girls let out a few soft giggles as Yuri went to her desk to read her book while Sayori was messing around with her uniform.

You noticed Monika was doing something with her hands, holding them out in the air and moving each finger gently and quickly. Curious, you decide to walk up to her and asked her "Hey Monika! What are you doing?"

Monika looks up at you and smiles, responding "Oh nothing much! I'm just doing some hand exercises!"

"Hand exercises? What for?"

"Well I'm learning how to play piano, so I'm trying to train my hands so that they are able to move across the keyboard quickly yet gently." She explained as she continued the motions while talking to you.

The fact Monika plays piano surprised you. You thought she already knew how to play piano. "Huh interesting. Perhaps you can play a song for me sometime?" You asked.

"Hehe well… I'm not that good yet… but once I'm good enough I'll make sure to play a song for you!" She smiles with a tint of red on her cheeks, just barley noticeable.

Monika continues her exercises before a thought popped into your head. You've always wanted to play the piano so perhaps Monika can help teach you how to play. "Hey Monika… do you mind if you teach me how to do these hand exercises? I've always wanted to play piano and perhaps you can teach me someday!" You smiled to her asking her of a simple request.

Monika smiles sweetly in your direction. "Of course! Here let me grab your hands." She replied as she went in front of you, grabbing your hands with her own, causing you to blush slightly. "Now you want to make sure you cup your hands like this." She explained as she cupped your hands in the way they needed to be. "Now pretend that my fingers are the keys of a piano. Use your right hand and "play" a simple scale for me. Make sure you use each finger for the scale." You nodded in understanding as you moved each finger on top of her fingers, pretending to play piano. However, when you got to the fourth finger, Monika stopped you. "You actually want to press that with your thumb."

"Oh? Why's that?" You asked curious to her reason.

"Well it's because so you won't have to move your hand as much. Here let me see your hand." She said as you gave her your right hand. She moved your fingers like you were playing that piano. "You see if you're to play the first five notes, having each of your finger pressing on it's respective note, when you get to the sixth note, you'll have to stretch your pinkie out or move your hand which can cause an unnatural break in the music to happen." She demonstrated with your hand, moving each finger as how she explained it. "If you're to press the first three notes with your first three fingers, then press the fourth note with your thumb, you'll be able to use the rest of your fingers for the scale with no problem!" She explained as she moved your fingers in the proper way of doing a scale. She let go of your hand and held out her fingers. "Now you try what I showed you!"

You did what Monika showed you, making sure you press her fourth finger with your thumb as you moved your hand up and down the row of fingers. You started to pick up speed, getting into the rhythm of it. "Hey! I think I'm getting the hang of this!" You proclaimed, happy to see that you're learning something new and exciting.

Monika smiles at you, proud of your accomplishment. "I'm proud of you (Y/N)! I know my fingers don't make for the best keyboard but perhaps someday I can teach you more! We can learn the piano together! Although you'll probably be able to surpass me pretty quickly…" Monika laughs to herself.

"I highly doubt that, just from what you told me about the hand movement shows how good you are already! I know you'll perfect playing the piano in no time!" You told her as you patted her back without thinking. Once you realized what you were doing you drew your arm back as fast as lightning and blushed heavily. "I'm… sorry… I didn't know what I was doing…"

Monika looked at you in confusion and giggled "Oh don't be sorry about that, we're friends after all? But thank you for your confidence boost! Now I feel like I can do anything!" She exclaimed, hands on her hips, making a superhero pose. She put her hands down to her sides, giggling a bit at her little moment. Once she was done, she clapped her hands to gather everyone's attention. "Okay everyone! I think it's time for us to share our poems! So, go grab your poems and find someone to share it with!" She announced.

You went to your back pack and took out your poem. You read it over quickly, making sure that it was perfect. You decided to share your poem with Monika first, after all you did write it to impress her. Perhaps she can give you some pointers too! "Hey Monika! Here's my… ummm… poem!" You told her as you gave her the piece of paper.

Monika smiled and said, "Thank you!" then begun to read it. Her eyes moving across the paper, like it was an important letter. You noticed her eyebrows rise and a smile emerge on her face. She handed the paper back to you, with a huge smile on her face. "I really enjoyed that poem (Y/N)! Like really really enjoyed that! The way you wrote it, the hidden meaning behind it, the realism, and the words you chose really spoke out to me!" She complimented causing you to blush.

You shrunk down a little, embarrassed by her compliments yet at the same time happy that she enjoyed it. "Aww thank you Monika! You're making me blush…"

"Seems like making you blush is an easy thing to do, huh? Ahaha" She teased only causing you to blush even more. "But seriously, I really did enjoy it! I hope to see more poems like this from you in the future!" She smiled. She then handed you her poem. "Here read mine and tell me what you think!"

You took the poem and read it, it was beautifully constructed, and you could hear Monika's voice reading it inside your head. It was a bit sadder then you thought it would be but still you enjoyed it a lot. You gave the poem back to her, with a smile and told her "That's really good Monika! I could hear you reading it inside my head because it definitely sounds like something you would say!"

"Aww thank you (Y/N) that really means a lot! Writing style is important you know! It helps distinguish each writer and can provide an entertaining view on the same subject! It also reflects the personality of the author and how they view a certain subject!" She smiled, blushing a little explaining how important writing styles are.

"I swear Monika… you'd make a perfect teacher! Considering how well you're able to explain both piano and writing to even someone as simple minded as me!" You complimented her. Her easy and simple explanations are only making you dig deeper into this crush as you realize that you're absolutely smitten with her.

Monika blushes and folded her arms behind her back, swaying back and forth on the heels of her feet. "Aww, I've always wanted to be a teacher ever since I was little! Just hearing you say that made my day so thank you (Y/N)! Now go share your poems with the rest of the girls!"

You did just that. You went to Natsuki who liked it but thought it wasn't cute enough but then decided it that it still got it's point across. Yuri liked your poem as well but thought it could use more imagery and the meaning shouldn't be as obvious, but that was her opinion though. Finally, you went to Sayori, who read the poem quickly. "AHA! I knew you were trying to impress Monika! This type of writing is something she loves!" She exclaimed when she was done reading it.

You put your arms up, trying to quiet her down, hoping that no one heard what she said. "Jesus not so loud… and so what. She liked it and that's all that matters." You bragged, trying not to let Sayori's teasing get to you.

Sayori smiled sweetly and handed you her poem. "Here's my poem! Hopefully you'll like it!" Sayori grinned as you read the poem.

Just by looking at the handwriting alone, you can tell that this was rushed, it was still a good poem and very Sayori but she must have forgotten to write the poem last night. "Let me guess, you forgot to write your poem last night?" You asked her.

"EH?! How could you tell?" Sayori gasped in surprise.

"Well the handwriting isn't as clean as it usually is, and you mentioned that you're hungry at the end. You must have written it this morning. Don't get me wrong though, it is still a good poem and it's very… you to say the least." You complemented as you handed the poem back to her.

Sayori smiled shyly and tapped her fingers together. "Ehehe well at least you enjoyed it so I'm glad. I won't forget to do it ton-"

Before Sayori could finish her sentence Natsuki cut her off while she was talking to Yuri. "Cute?! Did you completely miss the symbolism in it?! It's about giving up! How can that be cute?" Natsuki scolded.

Yuri was playing with a strand of her hair, clearly uncomfortable with this situation "I'm sorry… it's just… I meant that the language was cute… I guess… I was just trying to say something nice…" Yuri stumbled, trying to correct this situation before it got out of hand.

"Trying to say something nice?! You didn't even try at all! So thanks… but your "compliment" didn't come out as nice at all!" Natsuki sneered, crossing her arms as the anger could be seen rising to the top of her face.

"Well… I have a few suggestions that could make it better…" Yuri smiled shyly trying to help Natsuki as well as get her way out of this argument before it could get any worse.

"Hmph! If I was looking for suggestions I would ask them from someone who clearly liked it! WHICH, people did! Sayori, and (Y/N) liked it! So, why not let me give YOU some suggestions!" Natsuki boasted trying to prove that her poem is as good as it is.

Yuri's shy smile disappeared as a face of disappointment replaced it. "Excuse me… I have perfected my writing style in a way so that it reflects who I am as a person, so I appreciate the offer, but I highly doubt that my style will change unless I come across something inspiring." Yuri told Natsuki, who looked like she was about to burst a blood vessel. Then a smirk came across Yuri's face. "Oh by the way… (Y/N) liked my poem too! He told me how impressed he was by it!"

This statement caused Natsuki to smirk and stand up. "Oh! I had no idea you were trying so hard to impress our new member Yuri!"

Yuri was caught off guard by this remark as she stumbled around to find the words to say "Well maybe you're just jealous that (Y/N) appreciated my advice more!"

"And what makes you think he does! Are you so full of yourself that you think any advice you give is good advice!"

"No… If I was full of myself I would go out of my way to make everything I touch cutesy and full of rainbows!"

Sayori tried to step in to stop this conflict from evolving any further. "Hehe maybe we should stop this, girls… I'm pretty sure- "

Natsuki, not paying any attention to what Sayori was trying to say declared "Oh! Well at least my boobs didn't grow a size bigger when (Y/N) started showing up!"

This statement caused Yuri to blush profusely as she stumbled upon her words. Monika realizing that this situation is getting out of hand decided to take her turn to step in. "Umm Natsuki… don't you think that was a bit-"

"THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU!" Yuri and Natsuki yelled at Monika, who put her hands up and slunk back to her original spot.

Sayori looked like she was about to cry "Please guys I don't like fighting so please stop!" She pleaded, but only for her words to fall on deaf ears.

Yuri and Natsuki turned towards you realizing that you're there. "Oh (Y/N) … it's not… she's just trying to make me look bad!" Yuri stuttered out trying to defend herself.

"Oh, that is so not true! You're the one that started it! If you only knew how to appreciate that simple is good and more effective this wouldn't be happening. The meaning of the poems should jump out at you! Not take rocket science to figure out. Help me explain that to her (Y/N)!" Natsuki rambled trying to defend her point.

"W-wait! There's a reason why we have so many deep and reflective words in our vocabulary… there are so many words that can describe the complex feelings, that we, as humans, have. Not using them would hurt your writing and be a waste! You understand what I'm saying… right (Y/N)?" Yuri asked towards you, passion in her voice.

"Ummmmm Well… I…" You stumbled, having a hard time trying to agree with someone. You hardly knew a thing about writing, but yet these two girls are treating you like you're the genius. You look to Monika trying to see if she can help but she has her head in her hands, seems like there are situations that not even she can handle. You looked over to Sayori and saw how close to tears she was. "Don't you two see that your fighting is making Sayori uncomfortable?" You pointed out. Sayori looks at you with a smile on her face.

Natsuki looked dissatisfied with what you were saying. "She has nothing to do with this! It's her problem that this is making her uncomfortable."

Yuri nods in agreement. "Yes, it is, interjecting your feelings on to someone else is simply rude."

Your plan at trying to get them to stop failed as they only continued to argue even more. Monika finally decided to try to take action one more time as she stood up and separated the two girls. "Listen girls… this is the literature club, we're here to read poems, learn about each other's writing style, and have fun with friends. It's ok if we have different opinions, that's what makes us human!"

This only caused the girls to stop arguing for a moment before Natsuki said underneath her breath "Tell that to Miss gloom and doom over there."

Yuri heard this however and interjected. "Tell that to me?! You're the one that's having a hard time accepting an opinion!" And the argument started over again.

Monika, seeing how she could do nothing, went back to her desk, defeated and threw her head into her hands, hoping that this will end soon. Sayori, after wiping her eyes decided that enough was enough. "THAT'S IT!" Sayori's outburst stunned everyone in the room, you included. "We're friends here! I don't like seeing my friends fight! We shouldn't argue over something stupid like simplicity in poems! Natsuki's poems are amazing for how many emotions it can give off with very few words, while Yuri's poems are amazing because of the beautiful images it paints in your head. So please stop fighting. In fact, why not you two try to write a poem about the same subject tomorrow! Like write about the beach! Perhaps that can help you two understand each other more!" Sayori preached like the vice president she was. She was always an expert at stopping conflict and this is no different. Monika looked at Sayori with a bewildered look on her face.

Natsuki and Yuri looked at eachother, nodded and hugged. "I'm sorry for how I was acting back there. I should have been respectful of your opinion." Natsuki apologized.

Yuri soon followed suite. "I'm sorry too for not understanding that simple can be better." After both girls said their apologies they broke the hug. "I'll go make some tea." She said as she rushed off to get the tea set. Natsuki decided to go sit in her desk and messed around with her ribbon tie.

You looked over at Monika and whispered to her. "Now I see why Sayori is vice president…"

Monika nods back. "To be honest… I may be good at planning and organizing, which makes me come off as a good leader but… I'm not very good with people… it's something that I've always struggled with… when I tried to interject nothing I said worked for them. Being the president… this is very embarrassing. A perfect president would have been able to dismiss this situation before it even started, ahaha." Monika told you, trying to laugh off her problems.

"I don't blame you though Monika… I was unable to say anything either… to be honest I'm a bit awkward in these situations as well… besides you did what you could do and that makes you a good president for trying." You told Monika, trying to reassure her.

Monika smiles at you. "Thank you (Y/N) you're too kind… but all of this proves that Sayori is amazing in her own ways, isn't she?"

"She sure is, she may come off as an airhead, but I always found it suspicious that she knows what she's doing sometimes."

Monika smiles and tells you "I see make sure you take good care of her… I'd hate to see her get herself hurt…"

"That makes the two of us… but you need to make sure you take care of yourself too! Where would this club be without our amazing president?!" You complimented to her, making Monika blush and smile at you as she patted your back. You feel like you're already getting close to her in such a short time.

The rest of the club continued without any major problems. Monika stood up and announced "Okay everyone! It's time for us to go home! How did you all feel about sharing poems?" Everyone agreed that they enjoyed it and would love to do it again. Monika smiles happily, pleased at the response. "Perfect! Well let's do the same thing for tomorrow! So, clean up and you're free to go!" Monika clapped her hands, and everyone started to clean up.

You went over to Monika to help her move the desks back into their original spots. Remembering what happened earlier in the club you decided to ask Monika a question. "Hey do you think you can give me some piano lessons? Maybe this weekend?"

Monika looked up at you and gave you a sweet, innocent smile that tugged at your heartstrings. "Of course! Although I'll have to check my schedule to make sure but why not try coming over to the music room during lunch tomorrow and I can teach you some of the simple things I know!"

You pumped your fist mentally, excited that you'll be able to kill two birds with one stone, learn piano and hang out with Monika. Once the two of you were done moving the desks you waited for Sayori to finish cleaning the chalk board. Once she was done she skipped over to you. "Are you ready?" She asked.

"Yep!" You responded.

Monika noticed the two of you leaving and waved goodbye saying "See you two tomorrow! Stay safe and don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Sayori only giggled and waved back as you did the same. The two of you exited school grounds. The two of you walked together in silence until it was broken by Sayori. "Whew what a day huh (Y/N)?"

You threw your arms back and stretched, letting out a big yawn. "Yeah it was. Good job on stopping that argument! You were always good at dealing with people." You complimented.

Sayori blushed with a smirk on her face. "Well being best friends with you helped train me for situations like this." She teased as she pushed you slightly with her elbow.

You only laughed at her comment as the two of you continued walking home. Once you got to Sayori's house you told her "Now don't forget to write your poem!"

Sayori smiled and replied "And don't forget your piano lessons with Monika during lunch tomorrow! Although I doubt you'll ever forget that." She teased before entering inside her house.

You only let out a sigh and a small chuckle at your neighbor's teasing. You continued to walk to your house and went inside. After you wrote your poem, you decided to practice the hand exercises that Monika showed you today. You got into bed and did these exercises until you fell asleep.


	3. Piano lessons

You slowly opened your eyes at the sound of your alarm going off. You sat up in your bed, wiping the sleep from your eyes as you stretched and let out a yawn. You slowly got out of bed and got ready for your day, dreading every moment of it, until you remembered. You had piano lessons with Monika today during lunch! This alone was enough to put some pep in your step as you did your morning routine with an excitement that Sayori would do. You grabbed your poem and headed out the door and to Sayori's house, skipping along the way. Once you got to her house you knocked on her door, waiting for her to get out. A few moments later, the door opened as Sayori stumbled out, still half asleep. "How's my best friend in the whole wide world doing this fair morning?!" You asked with a huge smile plastered on your face.

Sayori looked at you, with concern on her face. "Hey (Y/N)… are you feeling alright? You're not usually this way…" She yawned as she walked alongside you on the way to school.

You just smiled even more at her and explained "Well it's just that today is going to be a special day today! I have piano lessons with Monika!"

"Oh yeah… I forgot you had that today…"

"Speaking about forgetting… did you remember to write your poem last night?" You asked her, arms on your hips.

Sayori pulled a piece of paper out of her backpack and waved it in front of you. "Nope! I told you I would remember!" Sayori exclaimed, finally starting to wake up.

"Good job! I'm proud of you for remembering Sayori!" You told her, like how a father would compliment his son for getting good grades on his report card.

"Geez thanks dad." Sayori replied in a sarcastic tone. For some reason, Sayori calling you dad made you laugh uncontrollably. Sayori, started laughing as well, becoming a victim of the infectious disease. Amongst the laughing, a loud grumble could be heard coming from Sayori. Sayori shyly smiled and looks up at you "Opps… I kinda forgot to get breakfast so I'm kinda hungry… eheh"

A smirk grew on your face as you saw the opportunity and wasted no time to seize it. "Hi I'm Kinda Hungry! I'm Dad!" You joked, telling her one of the most infamous dad jokes out there.

Sayori, despite being the victim to the joke, couldn't help but to laugh as well. The rest of the way to school was filled a variety of dad jokes and a whole bunch of laughs with your best friend. Once the two of you got to school, you both gave each other a friendly hug and went on your separate ways. There was nothing that could bring you down right now, not even Calculus, for you have your piano lessons with Monika.

Once the bell for lunch rang, you grabbed your packed lunch and ran towards the music room. As you approached the room, you heard the gentle notes of a piano playing as well as a melodious voice echoing from the inside. The voice drew you in like a siren. You stopped at the door to take a listen.

" _Everyday, I imagine a future where I can be with you,_

 _In my hand, is a pen that writes a poem of me and you,_

 _The ink falls into a dark puddle, just move your hand, write your way into his heart_

 _And in this world of infinite choices, what will it take just to find that special day_

 _What will it take just to find that special day"_

You opened the door and applauded to the singer, "That was beautiful Monika! Did you write that yourself?"

Monika, who was startled by your sudden entrance, blushed heavily and scratched the back of her head. "Umm yeah I did… it's not done yet… so it's not any good yet…" Monika humbly replied.

"Well from what I heard, it sounded wonderful, I can't wait to here it when it's done!" You told her, trying to make her more confident.

Monika smiled sweetly at you, her emerald eyes locked on to yours. "Thank you (Y/N)! I'll make sure that you're the first person to hear the song when I've perfected it! Although it may be a while because I'm still not that good at the piano."

"Nonsense! You're amazing! You have to give yourself more credit Monika, you're perfect the way you are!" You told her as you sat down on the piano bench next to her and patted her back.

Monika smiled and put her arm around your shoulders "Hehe ok if you say so…" She replied not sounding super confident. However, before you had a chance to refute her claim she opened a music book and told you "Let's get this lesson started, shall we? We only have so much time for lunch." You nodded and took your sandwich out and started to eat it while Monika went over some basics with you. "Now you know how to read music right?"

You swallowed the bite of sandwich you had in your mouth and replied. "Yeah kinda… I was taught how to read music last year for music class, so I have a basic grasp."

Monika smiled, relieved that she won't have to teach you the super basics, not that she would have mind. "Perfect! So, you know what this note is right?" She pointed at a note that had one line going through it.

Without thinking you blurted out. "That's C."

Monika smiled. "Good! Now this C is special for we call it middle C. Middle C is the C note that's closest to the middle of a piano. Which is right here." She explained as she pressed her index finger down on the key, emitting a long gentle sound. "Middle C is very important for it is the first note in the C major scale and is the note that a lot of beginner songs are played off of. So, here's what I want you to do, I want you to take your right hand and do you remember how I told you to cup your hands yesterday? Well I would like you to do just that and have your thumb lay gently on top of Middle C, without pressing it."

You did as you were told, cupping your right hand and laying your thumb gently on top of the smooth polished wooden key. The rest of your fingers found a key to lay on naturally. "Like this?" You asked her.

Monika looked at your hand and smiled. "Perfect! I think you're my best student so far!" She complimented causing you to blush.

"I'm the only student you've ever had though…"

"All the more reason why you're my favorite! Ahaha" She smiled, the compliment only causing you to turn a darker shade of red then before. Monika then reached up towards the music book and turned the page. "Anyways now I want you to play a C major scale. You should do this with no trouble though! Just simply move your fingers up the key board till you get to the higher C note, then move back down. Also remember what I told you yesterday about playing the fourth note of the scale with your thumb." Monika told you as she did the scale on one of the higher keys to give an example.

You nodded your head and focused on your hand, watching your thumb press the C key, releasing a gentle tone. You proceeded to press the D key, then E, and you were about to press the G key before you remembered to press it with your thumb. You did just that and proceeded to go up the scale and went back down. "How was that?" You asked, your eyes staring into hers.

For a moment it seemed like Monika was in a trance. She shook her head, coming to her senses as she smiled and gave you a little applause. "Good job (Y/N)! A very good job! I did notice that you stumbled a bit on G as you were about to press it with your ring finger but then you remembered to press it with your thumb."

"Ah sorry about that…" You apologized feeling a bit guilty for messing up.

"Oh, don't feel sorry for that! It's something that you'll have to get used to. I made the same mistake a lot too when I first started playing the piano. So don't feel bad about it." Monika reassured you.

"Well if you say so…" You replied before doing the scale again, a bit faster this time.

"You're sounding good (Y/N)! Now let me pull up a simple song for you to play." She told you as she grabbed the music book and looked through the pages. She came upon a good beginner song for you and placed the book in front of you. The song was called Hot Cross Buns. "Now this is a very easy song, so you should have no problem with it!" She encouraged you.

You determinedly started playing the song, reading the notes on the page and pressing the correct keys on the piano, it took you a bit of time as you had to match the notes on the book to the proper keys, but you were still able to get it down with ease. "How was that Monika?"

Monika smiled at you, giving you another round of applause. "Bravo (Y/N)! Bravo! You're really getting a hang at the piano, now aren't you? I bet soon enough you'll surpass me! Then you'll have to teach me! Ahaha" Monika giggled.

You chuckled as you told her "Haha I highly doubt that… besides I'm pretty sure you still have some tricks up your sleeve! Maybe you can show them to me?" You asked, trying to get Monika to play the piano again.

Monika brought her finger up to her chin in thought, she stayed like this for a while before looking over at you and saw you pleading for her to play something, like a hungry puppy. She laughed at your expression, giving in to your pleading. "Alright I'll play you something. Hmm let's see…" Monika flipped through the pages of the music book, looking for a good song that she can play for you. Monika then found a good song for her to play and placed the music in front of her as you moved over for her to take up the space. "Ok this one is Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven." She told you as you give her an applause before she started. She did a little scale to warm up and pressed the first note and started playing. The music flowed from the piano, the notes waltzing around you as you listened to Monika play. You saw her delicate hands move up and down the piano with swiftness and grace, just like a ballerina. Monika continued the play the song, paying attention to the music in front of her and her hands.

You were lost in the music. Your eyes closed, as images came to your head to serve as a visual representation of the music. You saw a masquerade ball, lit by the light of the moon, filled with elegant dancers dressed in the most finest of clothing imaginable, all wearing a feathered mask hiding their identity. The dancers were gently waltzing with each other to the beat of the music. You saw a brunette-haired woman, wearing a dress of dark green and an emerald mask with a dark green feather sticking out from its side, approaching towards you as you were teleported to your imaginary world. The woman held out her gloved hand and gave you a curtsy. You grabbed the hand and started to dance with the woman. The two of you danced, like leaves in the wind, lost in each other's eyes. Her emerald eyes locked onto yours like you're the most important thing in the world. The two of you continued to dance, and as the song started to come to it's end, you leaned your head forwards as the woman leaned her head to meet yours, her soft and delicate lips about to touch yours. Your lips got closer and closer until…

 _RIIINNNNGGGG!_

Startled by the loud noise of the lunch bell, you fell back. Monika saw you stumble and stopped playing the music before going over to you and asked. "(Y/N)? Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm fine… I just got lost in the music… it was so beautiful Monika!" You smiled, causing the club president to blush.

"T-thank you (Y/N) that really means a lot to me. Well we should head back to class now. See you at the club!" Monika replied as she left the music room, leaving only you and your thoughts.

You stood there for a moment not knowing what to do until you remembered that you should head to class. You exited the music room and rushed down to your classroom, hoping that you wouldn't be late.

Classes were a bit harder then usual as your mind was still lingering on to the images you saw in your head during lunch. But eventually the final bell rang, and you went up to the club-room. To your surprise you were the first one there. You arranged the desks into their positions and sat down, twiddling your thumbs, waiting for the others to get here. The first person to arrive was Sayori, who was surprised that you were here before her. "(Y/N)? Well isn't this a surprise! You're here early! Usually Monika is the first one to get here."

"Huh… then I wonder where she is." You thought aloud.

Sayori took her seat and waited patiently for everyone else to show up. A smile crept up on her face as she looked at you and asked. "Sooo… how did the piano lessons with Monika go?"

"It was really fun if I do say so myself! She's a really good teacher as well as a very good pianist! Hopefully one day she can perform for us all." You replied, remembering what happened during lunch, choosing to leave out the part where you got lost in the music.

Sayori smiled brightly. "I'm glad! You should see if she wants to give you lessons tomorrow!"

"I think I will ask her to see if she's willing to do that." You responded smiling happily at the thought of another lunch time with Monika.

Not soon after, the doors opened again as Yuri and Natsuki walked into the clubroom. "Huh? Where the heck is Monika?" Natsuki asked, seeing that everyone but her is here.

"I'm certain that she'll show up, she was in school today. But in the meantime, I'll go ahead and start making the tea." Yuri offered as she went to the closet to retrieve the tea set. Natsuki followed her, most likely to go read some of her manga collection. You and Sayori continued to talk to each other about the school day.

Suddenly the doors opened again, and Monika entered the room, with a bit of a blush on her face. "Sorry everyone that I'm late… I kinda lost track of time… ahaha" She apologized, moving to the desk next to you and sat down.

"It's alright Monika… I was just about to start making the tea. If you don't mind me asking, what were you doing that caused you to lose track of time?" Yuri asked curiously, plugging in the kettle to get the water boiling.

Monika smiled shyly as she responded, "Well I was just practicing piano and I really got into the song I was playing causing me to… well… be late…"

"Ah I didn't know you played piano! Perhaps you should play a song for us sometime?" Yuri asked, pouring out the boiling water into five cups and placing the tea packets into each one.

"Ehehe…" Monika awkwardly laughed, playing with one of her strands of hair. "Well… I don't think I'm ready to perform for any of you yet… I'm still not all that good… but hopefully I can soon!"

Yuri nodded in understanding as she took the tray of tea cups and set each one in front of a club member. Yuri then proceeded to sit down and started reading her book. Monika got up and went to talk to Sayori, whispering something into her ear. Sayori smiled brightly and whispered back. The two girls continued to talk as you noticed Natsuki coming out of her closet to talk to Yuri. You looked back at Monika and Sayori, they were still whispering about something, perhaps some gossip? You then saw them break away from each other with Sayori giving a salute and running out of the room. You stood up and went to ask Monika something. "Hey… where's Sayori going?"

"Oh, Sayori is just leaving to go get some supplies that we'll need for the festival that's coming up. Actually, can I ask you to help me with something?" She asked you.

"Sure! I'd be glad to help!" You told her with a happy smile on your face.

"Perfect! I knew I could count on you! Now then can you follow me please?" She asked. You nodded your head and headed to the door with her. "Yuri, Natsuki, (Y/N) and I are going to go get something for the festival coming up. Can you two open the door for us when we get back?" She asked to the two girls calmly chatting with each other.

"Yeah… sure…" Replied Natsuki who went back to talking with Yuri.

Monika smiled and exited out of the classroom, with you trailing close behind. The two of you went down a floor and went up to the storage closet. Monika took out a key from her blazer pocket and unlocked the door. The two of you went in and turned on the lights. Inside were foldable tables, chairs, and some table covers. Monika grabbed a pack of pink table covers and went over to one the tables. She took off her blazer and tied it around her waist, rolling up the sleeves of her button up shirt, revealing her surprisingly well toned arms. You looked at her arms, surprised at how well toned they are. Monika noticed you starring and blushed slightly before smiling and replying. "Hehe being captain of the swimming and volleyball team can give you arms like these! Also, I recommend you do the same, we don't want your blazer to rip while we lift this now do we?"

"Ah you're right that would be a bad idea… I don't really want to pay for a new one…" You responded as you took your blazer off, tying it around your hips and rolling your sleeves up. "So, I'm guessing we need to take this table up to the class room? Does the teacher know we're doing this?"

"Of course, he does! He did give me the keys to the storage closet after all!" Monika smiled sweetly as she went to one side of the table, with you on the other side. "Ok… on three we lift… one… two… three!" You and Monika grunted, lifting the table off the ground. The both of you struggled for a moment before finding a good grip to hold the table at. Monika led you and the table out of the closet. Once the two of you were out she set the table down, closed the door and locked it. She returned to her position and counted to three again. The both of you lifting the table up and headed towards the stairs. "Be careful (Y/N) … just take one step at a time…" Monika warned you in between grunts.

You nodded as the two of you went up the stairs, one step at a time. So far this seemed to be going smoothly. The two of you proceeded to go up the second flight of stairs after taking a quick break in the middle. Monika was already done with the stairs while you still had a few left. However, as you were about to go up on the final step, you heard a pop, as you felt your right knee give out. You yelped in pain as you fell to the ground. "(Y/N)!" Monika shouted taking the table from you and being able to lift it by herself the last step before setting it down and running over to you. "(Y/N)! Are you okay?" She asked as she leaned over you.

You rubbed your knee, while you sat on the stairs "Yeah I'm fine… just popped my knee is all…" you hissed, the pain still fresh on your knee.

Monika looked at you in concern for a moment before she told you. "Stay right there! I'll be right back!" She then rushed off to the classroom, leaving you on the stairs.

You continued to rub your knee, trying to make the pain go away but to no avail. You waited patiently for Monika to return. Monika was soon by your side again, with a plastic ice pack, paper towels, and some tape. "Sorry that this isn't the best, I kinda had to grab what was there… good thing I packed a salad for lunch today!" She smiled as she rolled up your pant sleeve and wrapped the ice pack in paper towels before placing it on your knee. The coldness of the ice pack alongside with the pain from your knee caused you to hiss in pain. Monika patted your head as she held the ice pack in place and taped it around your knee. After a while the coldness from the ice pack started to feel good on your knee. Monika offers you a hand back up. "Now I want you to go back to the classroom, sit down and take it easy for the rest of club ok?" Monika commanded.

"Yes ma'am." You jokingly replied with a smile on your face, trying to fight through the pain. Monika, relieved to see that you were well enough to crack jokes, smiled and followed you to the club room. You entered the club room and Natsuki, Sayori and Yuri looked at you with concern as they saw the ice pack on your knee. "Don't worry girls… I just popped my knee helping Monika… I'll be fine by the end of class." You reassured them as you sat down at your desk.

"Hey, Natsuki, can you help me move this table into the class room please?" Monika asked Natsuki.

"Yeah yeah I'm on it…" She replied getting out of her desk and going out to help Monika move the table.

After a few moments a knock could be heard on the door. You went up to get it but Sayori told you "Don't get up just take it easy… okay?" Yuri went ahead to open the door, allowing Monika and Natsuki to get in with the table and place it down at the side of the room.

"Heh, Natsuki I think your name should be Buffsuki considering how strong you are despite your cute tiny body." You teased at the pink haired girl, causing her to blush.

"H-hey! Don't call me cute! And yeah! I'm strong! What about it?!" She yelled at you, falling victim to your teasing. Everyone in the room let out a laugh while poor Natsuki only crossed her arms and pouted.

Monika rolled her sleeves down and put on her blazer before announcing to the club. "Okay everyone! I think it's time to share our poems!" Everyone went to go retrieve their poems from their backpacks.

You went to stand up to get your poem, only for Sayori to push you back down gently "Stay seated Mister! I'll get your poem for you. Okay?" She scolded. You let out a groan as you pointed her to where your backpack was, and she retrieved the poem for you. When she got back to you she told you "That was very good (Y/N)! I see that you've adopted some more creative words into your writing! And that you're still trying to impress Monika with this, seeing as how these types of poems are something that Monika loves!" She then handed your poem back to you and gave you hers.

You blushed a bit at Sayori's statement and took her poem. You read it and you could tell that this one had more thought put into it. "Ah I see that you did remember to write your poem last night. Good job! I feel that this poem is far better then your poem from yesterday, it feels even more like you!" You complimented as you handed the poem back to her.

Sayori smiled sweetly, enjoying your compliment. "Aww thank you (Y/N)! I always like putting that Sayori touch on everything I write so that I can cheer up the readers day!" Sayori took her poem and went off to Yuri and Natsuki.

Monika noticed that you were done with Sayori and approached you. "Hey there (Y/N)! Mind if I read your poem?" she asked. You nodded in response and gave Monika your poem. She read the poem, making sure to spot every detail, her emerald eyes looking up and down the page. She blushed a little at the end and gave your poem back to you with a huge smile. "You never cease to amaze me (Y/N)! I absolutely love this poem! I think this is even better then yesterday's! Your word choices were amazing this time around as well!" She complimented as she gave you her poem for you to read.

"Aww thank you Monika… I wanted to try to experiment with different words and I'm glad that my experiment was a success!" You replied as you took Monika's poem and read it. You noticed how her poem experimented with word placement and you felt that it fit the theme of the poem really well. You handed the poem back to Monika with a smile on your face. "This is amazing Monika! I love how you used the word placement and spacing! It really made this poem stand out from your previous one!" You complimented.

Monika blushed a bit at your compliments. "Hehe yeah… I was just thinking about trying to do something different. I'm glad that it worked though! I was kinda worried about the results to be honest…"

"Don't be… it was amazing, just like you!" You told her, not realizing what you said before it was too late causing you to blush like a tomato.

Monika was blushing even harder now as there was now an awkward silence between the two of you as you heard the other girls talk about their poems. Monika broke the silence by saying "Thank you (Y/N) … that really meant a lot to me." She smiled before giving you a small hug. She then left your side and gave her poem to Sayori.

Natsuki and Yuri came over to you and you read their poems. You saw how they took Sayori's advice from yesterday and appreciated their two different styles, and from the looks of it they came to understand more about each other as well. Once everyone shared their poems, you rolled your pant sleeve up and took the ice pack off, wincing a bit as you felt the tape come off as well. You stood up and stretched your leg to feel hardly any pain now. "Ah my knee feels so much better now!" You said to yourself. You went over to Monika and gave her, her ice pack back.

Monika took the ice pack with a smile "Thank you! I'm glad to see that your knee is feeling much better now!" Monika put her ice pack back into her lunch box and announced. "Okay everyone! I think that will do it for today's club meeting! Clean up and you're free to go."

Everyone went to work to help clean up. You went to help Monika move the desks back, but she told you to take it easy and go help Sayori. So, you did just that and helped her clean the chalk board. Once the two of you were done, you grabbed your stuff and announced that you were leaving. Yuri and Natsuki waved goodbye and Monika went up to give each of you a hug. You blushed for a bit at her giving you a hug before you returned it and patted her back. She waved the two of you off and went back into the class room to finish up cleaning.

You and Sayori walked down the street, she was smiling at you. "So Loverboy… how does it feel to get a hug from a girl that's not your best friend or your mom?" She asked causing you to blush.

"It…uh… feels no different from any other hug!" You lied, trying to get her to stop teasing you. However, this only caused her to push further.

"Oh ho! You enjoyed it huh?! And don't try to lie, you've always been a terrible liar!" She taunted, trying to get you speak the truth.

Seeing no choice but to tell the truth, you let out a sigh and told her "It felt… good… like I didn't want to let go… I just wanted to be embraced by her forever… and never let go."

Sayori let out a gentle smile as she explained "That's love for you pal… you hug someone, and you never want to let go…"

"And how would you know?" You asked curiously.

"It's… just something I've always known…" Sayori replied with a sad smile on her face. You could swear you saw a tear drop coming down her face.

"Sayori… are you ok?" You asked, concerned for your friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine… besides, I'm having pie for dessert tonight, so I couldn't be better!" She smiled, perking back up to her usual self. You laughed at her enthusiasm as you got to her house. You waved goodbye and watched her get into her house. You noticed her slow down a bit as she got closer to her door, and before you could stop her, she entered her house and closed the door behind her.

"Perhaps she's just tired… it was a long day after all." You told yourself as you entered your house.


	4. Festival Planning

Your eyes shot open as you heard the alarm of your clock go off. You struggled to get out of bed before you remembered that today is Friday, one more day of school before the weekend. You were glad that the school week is going to be over, school can get tiring sometimes after all. You went downstairs after putting on your uniform and ate breakfast. Once you were finished, you went out the door, and headed to Sayori's house. You knocked on her door only to be met with silenced. You knocked again. "Sayori?" You asked, concern starting to build up inside of you. You still didn't get a response, so you opened her door and went inside her house.

When you entered her house, you saw Sayori sitting at her dinner table, slowly eating her cereal. Sayori looked behind her and smiled, seeing you. "Oh hey (Y/N)! Is it time to go to school?"

You could tell by the tone of her voice that something was up. "Yes, it is, but is everything alright Sayori?" You asked, concerned for your best friend.

Sayori's smile faltered for a moment, but then returned as she told you. "Yeah everything's fine! I'm just tired, that's all."

You didn't believe her, but you decided to play along and not push any further. If she wants to talk about it, she'll talk about it. "Ok… well shall we head to school then?"

"Yeah we should get going." Sayori responded as she got out of her seat and put her bowl in the dishwasher. The two of you walked out of her house together and went to school. "So, do you have piano lessons with Monika again today?" She asked curious.

"Yeah I do. I hope I can be as good as her someday." You responded, excited for the upcoming lessons.

"Haha I'm sure you will." Sayori replied, ending the conversation. The rest of the walk to school was in silence. You were about to ask her if everything is alright before you heard the school bell ring. "Oh no! We're going to be late! I'll see you at the club (Y/N)!" Sayori exclaimed as she took off running to the building in the distance, easily out running you as you tried not to be late.

You entered the classroom, just barley making it before being counted as tardy. You sat down at your desk and started to work. After several hours has passed, the school bell rings signaling that it's time for lunch. You grabbed your lunch box and headed to the music room. You entered and saw Monika there, eating a sandwich. "Heya Monika! I'm here for my lessons!" You called out to her.

Monika smiles sweetly at you and puts her sandwich down for a moment. "Ah pleasure to see you (Y/N)! Come take a seat!" She told you and patted the empty space next to her at the piano.

You went over and took the seat, while Monika resumed eating. Curious as to what kind of sandwich she's eating, you asked. "Hey what kind of sandwich is that?"

"Oh, just an egg salad sandwich. It's really good! Do you want a bite?" She asked as she pushed it towards your face, causing you to turn a deep crimson. Monika then pulled the sandwich away from your face, giggling. "I'm only kidding (Y/N)! If you want some I can cut off a small slice for you!"

You smiled and politely told her "N-No thank you! I appreciate the offer though, however I'm comfortable with my roast beef sandwich." You then pulled out your sandwich and started eating it. Monika smiles at you and goes back to eating her sandwich.

Once the two of you finished eating, Monika opened the piano cover, revealing the keys. "Alright (Y/N)! Let's get our lesson started!" Monika told you as the two of you started your lessons. The lessons went smoothly and the two of you were finished early. "Good job (Y/N)! You really are improving! As a teacher, seeing this makes me proud!"

You blushed at her compliment and smiled. "Well it's only because I have the best teacher ever! I'd be lost with out you!"

Monika smiled sweetly and blushed. "Ah thank you (Y/N)! Your compliments are the best!"

You smiled back at her and the two of you sat in silence for a bit. You then remembered what happened this morning with Sayori. "Monika, you and Sayori are in the same class, right?" You asked her.

"Yes, we are. Why do you ask?" She responded.

"Well it's just that… she hasn't been acting like herself this morning. Have you noticed her acting differently?"

Monika brought her finger to her chin to think. "Hmmm… well she seems to be a bit quieter than usual, and she seemed to be lost in her thoughts." Monika responded to your question, her too starting to get concerned for her friend.

"Ok… can you do me a favor and see if she does anything unusual for the rest of the day? I'm just concerned for her. She claims that it's because she's tired, but I don't really believe that. So please just keep an eye on her." You requested to Monika.

"Yes, I will. I care about her too. Hopefully she'll feel better when it's time to meet for the club." Monika told you as the two of you heard the bell ring. The both of you got up, waved good bye and headed back to class.

After a long day at school, the bell finally rung, signaling the end of the school day. You took your stuff and made your way up to the club room. Once you entered the club room you saw that the table Monika and you brought up yesterday was decorated and had a few table ornaments on it. You looked around the room and saw some posters hanging on the walls as well. "Oh hey, the room looks nice! I'm guessing we're getting ready for the festival then, right?" You asked to Monika who smiled when you walked in.

"Ah (Y/N)! Yes we're getting ready for the big festival, speaking of which…" Monika trailed off as she clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention. "Okay everyone, I want to discuss our plans for the festival… I put on the posters that all five of us are going to perform a poem for the festival! I believe this can help us get more members into our club! So I'd like everyone to find a poem, it can be either one of your own or one you found on the internet!" Monika smiled telling everyone her plans.

Natsuki seemed upset at this. "WHAT?! Performing poems?! I did not sign up for this! I am not going to perform a poem. I don't even have a poem to perform! Plus, the festival is on Monday and this won't give us enough time to find one that we want to perform! This is a terrible idea!" Natsuki shouted at Monika, who seemed to be genuinely hurt by this statement.

Yuri then stood up and announcing. "I agree… we have very little time to find a poem we want to perform, and very little time to practice performing it as well. You just can't simply go up to a podium and perform a poem. You must practice performing it in order to convey the emotions in the poem to the audience. As much as this would be a good idea… we don't have enough time to do it properly. Besides… I don't really… want to perform either…" Yuri trailed off as she blushed. Sayori didn't add anything as she looked like she was starring off into space, perhaps for her own good.

Monika looked upset by how this is going and tried to explain. "I'm sorry everyone… I was going to announce it yesterday… but it slipped my mind… some club president I am…" Monika frowned, realizing that she's not the perfect president she needs to be.

You noticed how down she was looking and decided to give her some support. "It's okay Monika, we all forget stuff, there's no need to blame yourself for forgetting. If it's to be anyone's fault it would be mine, you were preoccupied from what happened to my knee that it slipped your mind. If only I was more careful…"

Monika smiled at you, happy to see that she is getting some support for this. "Thank you (Y/N)… I really…"

"Okay that's sweet and all but you still ended up forgetting to announce it yesterday! If you were to announce it yesterday, perhaps we wouldn't be as upset as we are now!" Natsuki cut off Monika, causing her to reel back in embarrassment. Natsuki continued to complain, making Monika feel really bad.

"Natsuki… please calm down… I think it's a good idea… just let her have a chance." Sayori spoke out from the back of the class room. "I think a live performance will help us get more members, allowing us to make more friends and get to know people much better!"

Natsuki tried to reply but couldn't find the words to respond with. She sat down in her desk, seeing how her and Yuri are out matched 3-2. "Fine… but I'm going to go last to perform the poem. Might as well try to end it off on a good note." Natsuki commented.

"And I would prefer to go second to last… I just… don't want to be the first person to perform…" Yuri stated, agreeing to perform her poem.

Monika smiled and responded. "Thank you, you two… I'll make this up to you sometime… so just thank you for being willing to try this out." Monika took a moment to recollect herself and put on her signature smile. "Although instead of sharing our poems today… I think we should perform them in front of everyone in the club… I feel this would be perfect practice for our performance! I'll go first, then Sayori, followed by (Y/N), Yuri and ending with Natsuki! How does that sound everyone?" She asked, hoping to get everyone's approval.

Natsuki and Yuri seemed upset by this but they still agreed to it and allowed Monika to go ahead and perform. "Just… try to take as long as possible… I really don't want to perform…" Natsuki said under her breath.

Monika smiled, cleared her chest and started reciting her poem. Her voice was clear and professional. Her performance had the perfect blend of emotions and professionalism in it, making the poem sound more like a story instead of a poem. Once she was done she looked at the audience and all of you applauded. Monika took a little bow and stepped off the podium. "Thank you everyone, now Sayori it's your turn."

Sayori got out of her seat, a shy smile on her face, however before she got to the the podium, Yuri stood up. "Actually Monika… I would like to go next… your performance really inspired me, and I want to give this a shot." She announced.

Sayori looked at Monika for approval, who only nodded her head and motioned for Sayori to sit down to let Yuri go up. "Go ahead Yuri, the floor is yours!" Sayori told her with a smile.

Yuri got up to the front of the class room and started reading her poem. After she was done, she blushed heavily and bowed while the rest of you applauded her. She rushed back to her seat and Sayori got up to perform. Sayori's performance was very sad and heart heavy, unlike her usual cheery and happy poems. You could have sworn you saw a tear rolling down her cheek as she was reading her poem. You looked over to Monika and it seemed like you weren't the only one who noticed the tear drop. Once Sayori was done she sat back down and allowed you to perform. You got up and did your performance, which was followed by Natsuki's.

Once everyone was done performing, Monika stood up and went to the front of the class. "Okay everyone! That was a really good job! I loved all of the poems that we performed. Now I think it's time for us to get some decorating done for the festival. So go ahead and start hanging up these fliers around the school and make some simple posters with these art supplies." She announced, allowing everyone to go off and do their own stuff.

You noticed Sayori grabbing her stuff and going towards the door. You went over to her and asked her "Sayori? Where are you going?"

Sayori looked at you with a sad smile and told you "I think I'm going to go home early today… I'm not feeling that well…"

"What's wrong Sayori? Please tell me… I want to help… and I can't help you if I don't know what's bothering you."

"Oh (Y/N)… I wish it was that simple… but… I don't think there's any way that you'll be able to help me… it's something that I got to deal with on my own… just make sure you tell everyone else that I'm going home early ok? Take care (Y/N)…" Sayori finished before heading out the door. You tried to reach out to her to stop her but to no avail.

You looked down at the floor, upset at yourself for not being a better friend for Sayori. You need to help her, and by God you will help her. She needs you more now then ever. However, before you were about to step out of the door, Monika walked over to you and placed her hand on your shoulder. "Don't go after her. Let her have some alone time (Y/N). She really needs some right now."

You didn't want to leave her, but you knew that Monika was right. Sayori needs to be with herself for now. You let out a sigh and sat back down in the desk next to Monika and helped decorate the room, trying to take your mind off of Sayori.

After getting some work done, Monika moved up the front of the class and announced. "Okay everyone! I have one more announcement and our meeting will be over for today. So I think in order to get more people interested in visiting us for the festival we need to make something that pops out. Something to draw interest. So, I was thinking of making a very nice banner, and cupcakes! After all, one of the ways to a person's heart is through their stomach! So, Yuri, can you make a banner for the festival as well as make an atmosphere for the room? I know you love that kind of stuff with essential oils and such. Natsuki can you make cupcakes for the festival? Your cupcakes are the best! As for me I'll make the pamphlets detailing what our club does as well as giving a little list of the poems that we are performing!" Monika told everyone.

"I'll make the cupcakes, but I'll need some help though… I can't make all those cupcakes by myself!" Natsuki proclaimed.

"Yes and while I may be able to set the atmosphere just right by myself, but some help for making the banner would be nice." Yuri added.

"And you probably need help with the pamphlets too Monika…" You told her.

Monika laughed shyly to herself seeing the mistake she made. "Yeah… well I was thinking of having Sayori and (Y/N) help one of us with what we need to get done."

"Speaking of Sayori… where is she?" Natsuki asked.

"Oh Sayori went home early… she wasn't… feeling well today." You told her, Sayori still being fresh on your mind.

Natsuki nodded and asked, "Well who's going to help who?"

Everyone turned to look at you, waiting to hear who you're going to help. You thought to yourself for a moment. You looked at each of the girls and decided upon one of them. "I think I'll help Monika… I can type fast, so we can get this done much quicker then she would by herself. Plus, I have a powerful printer and a laminator which would make the pamphlets much more appealing." You explained to everyone. Monika smiled, happy to know that she was picked. Yuri and Natsuki looked a bit upset but understood your reasoning. "I think however Sayori would love to help you Natsuki." You told her.

Natsuki rolled her eyes and stated. "The only thing she would do is eat the frosting and the batter."

"Have more faith in her Natsuki… I'm certain she would love to help you." Monika told her. "Sayori is a decent cook so I'm certain the cupcakes will come out perfect!"

"I'm not going to deny her help, but who's going to tell her that she'll be helping me?" Natsuki asked.

"I'll text it to her, and I can text Sayori's address to you Natsuki." Monika told the shorter girl, with a smile.

Natsuki seemed pleased by this and responded. "Okay that sounds perfect! I just hope she doesn't eat everything…"

"I'm certain she won't! Also I think as long as I get started on the poster tomorrow I can get it done by Sunday evening." Yuri stated… thinking aloud.

"Sounds perfect Yuri, but I think with this I can conclude today's club meeting! Have a nice weekend everyone!" Monika told the rest of the club as everyone started to disperse the club room. Monika stopped you before you headed out of the room. "Hey (Y/N), here's my phone number… I'm thinking we could meet up on Sunday and do our work then. So text me your address and I'll be right over! Also… please keep me informed on Sayori, try visiting her tomorrow and spend some time with her. She'll need her best friend. Just let her be by herself for the rest of the evening." Monika told you with a slight frown on her face.

"I will Monika… I promise… I care for her too and it pains me to see her this way…" You responded as a small tear ran down your cheek. You went in to hug Monika and she hugged you back, the two of you taking comfort into each other, both of you worried about your dear friend. The two of you separated with a slight blush on the both of your faces. "I'm going to head home now Monika… take care this weekend."

"You take care as well… I'll see you on Sunday." Monika smiled waving you off.

You left the school grounds and started your quiet trek back to home. It was so awkward walking home without Sayori, she always made these long walks much better with her jokes and her overall bubbliness. As you were walking home, you stopped at Sayori's house. You stood there for a moment hoping you could get a peak inside on of the windows, so you can see her, but to no avail, all the blinds were closed. You sighed and went inside your home. It was a rough day today, so you went to bed early. Hopefully Sayori will be more willing to talk tomorrow.


	5. Sayori

You gently opened your eyes as gentle rays of sunlight sneaked through your blinds and on to your face. It was Saturday, a day to take it easy and have fun. However, you can't have fun today, not while knowing what's going on with Sayori right now. You got out of bed and checked the clock to see that it's 10:30. You went downstairs to make some breakfast, a simple bowl of cereal. After preparing the cereal, you sat down at the table and started eating. You took out your phone while eating and noticed that you got a message from Monika. You opened the message and read

 _Monika (10:15 AM): Hey (Y/N)! Don't forget to check up on Sayori today! Keep me informed too. Call me if you need me._

 _(Y/N) (10:40 AM): Got it, I'm going to head on over to her house after I'm done eating._

You closed your phone and finished up eating your breakfast. You put the dishes in the sink, got dressed and texted Sayori that you're coming over. She didn't respond to your text so you decided to go ahead and head to her house. Once you arrived at her house you knocked on the door a few times. "Sayori? Are you there?" You waited for a response before opening the door and entered inside her house. "Sayori?" You shouted into the seemingly empty house before heading upstairs to her room. You approached her door and froze. ' _Should I really do this? This seems like a breach of privacy'_ You thought to yourself. ' _No she's my friend, she needs me.'_ You steeled your nerves and put your hand on her doorknob. You gently opened the door…

"(Y/N?)? What are you doing here? And in my room no less?" Answered Sayori with a confused look on her face. Her room was messy, clothes thrown all over the place, her bed sheets were tangled up, and her desk had pieces of paper and pencils all over it.

You immediately went to work, picking up some of her clothes and putting it in a clothes bin, answering her question. "It's because I'm worried about you silly! When you didn't open the door I had to go in and make sure that you're ok." You continued to clean up and Sayori decided to help. "Thanks for the help, man this is just like when we were kids. I used to help you clean your room all the time!"

"Yeah… back when times were happier I guess… I don't really deserve you (Y/N)…" Sayori muttered under her breath while making her bed.

You looked up from what you were doing with concern, refusing to believe what you just heard. "What was that Sayori?"

"Oh… why must you make this so difficult… listen (Y/N)… there's something I should probably tell you…" Sayori told you as you went over to sit next to her on the bed.

"What is it Sayori… please be honest with me…"

Sayori took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak "Well you know how I have a hard time getting out of bed in the morning?" You nodded your head signaling for her to continue. "Well it's not because I'm not getting enough sleep… It's because when I wake up… I lay in bed… thinking to myself, "Is it worth it today, would anyone care if I didn't show up" this happens every morning… Usually I'm able to convince myself that it is worth, and people do care but some days… the rainclouds in my head are much stronger and don't want to go away as easily… I just want things to go back to the way they were… it's all my fault… I shouldn't have made that stupid mistake. You wouldn't be here right now, and you would be happy with Monika. But this is what I get for being selfish though isn't… wanting you in the club so we can become closer… but the world really does hate me… doesn't it ehehe…" Sayori nervously laughed to herself trying to avoid eye contact as she tapped her fingers together.

You couldn't believe what you were hearing. You grabbed Sayori by her shoulders and brought her in close, "Sayori! What are you talking about? What makes you think that you deserve to be punished?! The world doesn't hate you Sayori! What's going on Sayori… please tell me!" You told her trying to get her to think rationally.

"Oh (Y/N)… this isn't anything new… I've always been like this… you're seeing it for the first time. This is the real me…"

"What do you mean Sayori?" You asked her, refusing to believe what you think she's going to say. Someone like her shouldn't have that… she's a bundle of sunshine… she doesn't deserve to have that.

"You're going to make me say it? Aren't you? Ok… well the thing is… I've had really bad depression my whole life… I think to myself… "why go to school… why eat… why make friends… why make people waste their time on me…" these are thoughts that go through my head a lot… It's one of the reasons why I want to make people happy! So that they don't have to care about me…"

You couldn't believe what you were hearing… Sayori? Depression? How could it be possible? "Why did you never tell me about this Sayori? If you were to tell me about this I would have gone out of my way to help, make your life better every day… I'm your friend Sayori… and that's what friends do! We care about each other and help each other."

"You're not getting the point (Y/N). If I were to have told you this, you would be wasting your time caring about me instead doing important things… like being with Monika or playing piano… I'm not worth your time…" Sayori told you, her eyes tearing up. "It's bittersweet when people care about me… it feels nice for sure, but it hurts a lot too… that's why I was pushing you so hard to spend time with Monika… only whenever you do spend time with her it feels like a spear is piercing my heart. All this just because I wanted you to be happy…"

You had no words to say, all you could do was pull Sayori into a tight embrace as tears streaked down your face as well as hers. "Don't you ever think that Sayori… you're always worth my time… you're always worth Monika's time too… she cares deeply for you, almost as much as I do… so please don't think that you're not worth our time… you're the ray of sunshine that this world desperately needs…" You sobbed as you cried into her shoulder.

"I'm worthless and selfish… I made you, and Monika hurt just because of my selfishness…" Sayori breaked away from the embrace and pushed you out of her room closing the door behind her.

You tried to open the door but she locked it, preventing you from getting in. You took out your phone, tears falling on to the glass touch screen as you unlocked it and sent a message to Monika.

 _(Y/N) (11:12 AM): Sayori is really bad… I think I'm just making things worse… I need some help… please come over now…_

You waited for a reply and no sooner then a second later Monika texted you back.

 _Monika (11:12 AM): What's wrong with her (Y/N)?_

 _(Y/N) (11:13 AM): She has depression… and it's bad… she says that somedays it's minor but other days it's really bad… today is one of those days… she's saying that we're only wasting our time by caring about her… please come over to her place now…_

 _Monika (11:13 AM): I'm on my way. I'll be there in ten minutes. Please try to talk to her some more._

You closed your phone and wiped your eyes before knocking on Sayori's door. "Sayori… please listen to me… you're one of my closest friends in the whole world… nothing can change that… I care for you so much Sayori… don't think that you don't deserve my love and care… you do… everyone does… I want to be there for you Sayori… so please let me in…"

A few moments of silence passed by as you continued to plead to her to open the door. Eventually you heard movement going on the other side of the door as the lock on the door clicked, causing the door to open showing Sayori, tears still dripping down her cheek. "But… but what about Monika…"

"What about me?" A gentle, soothing voice rang out from behind you as you turned around and saw Monika walking up the stairs, she was wearing a white blouse, with a long flowing red skirt, and white knee-high socks.

"Monika?! Not you too… why must the world treat me like this…" Sayori looked down at the ground tears flowing down her face once again.

Monika approached Sayori, and wrapped her arms around her, bringing Sayori in for an embrace. "Sayori… please try to fight this… don't think that you're not worth our love and care… you belong in this world. You are one of the most important people in this world Sayori… you help make this world the way it is… you help (Y/N) and myself feel better about our own insecurities because of your happy attitude. It allows us to forget the pain in our lives and to remember that we're surrounded by people we care about. So please Sayori… think happy thoughts." Monika told her, tears starting to fall down her cheek. She moved her hand from her back to rub the back of Sayori's head.

Sayori had no more words left to say, she let out a loud bawl and buried her face deep into Monika shoulders. Tears soon returned to you as you approached the two club members and joined the hug. All three of you letting out your tears and emotions, you and Monika comforting Sayori by giving her all your love and attention. After several minutes, Sayori breaks away from the hug, wiping her face with the sleeve of her shirt. She shows a genuine smile to the two of you. "Thank you… both of you… I'm starting to feel better now… but this is something that won't go away… it'll always be here…"

Monika wiped her eyes and smiled. "We know Sayori… but you know what else will be here? Us… you'll always have us, not just (Y/N) and me, but Yuri and Natsuki as well. We're the literature club. We help each other with whatever is bothering us." Monika told her as the three of you went downstairs and into Sayori's living room.

"Thank you… again… I'm glad that you're all my friends…" Sayori replied, her bright smile making the tears on her face evaporate.

"That's what friends are for Sayori. We stick together till the very end." You told her as the three of you sat on the couch. The three of you sat in silence, enjoying each other's company until an idea popped inside your head. "Hey, are the two of you hungry? Why not we go to a restaurant? After we're done eating you can take us where ever you want to go Sayori! It's your day Sayori, tell us how you want to spend it!" You told them.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea (Y/N)! But where should we eat?" Monika asked thinking of some possible ideas for restaurants to eat at.

You looked over at Sayori. "Well Sayori? Where would you like to go?"

"Eh?! I'm picking where we have to eat? Umm…" Sayori blushed, being put in the spotlight so suddenly. She thought for a moment and smiled as she came up with an idea. "How about we go to that one restaurant that's also an arcade! What could be better then games and food!" Sayori replied with enthusiasm. You could still tell that she was a bit depressed but she's definitely feeling much better than she was this morning.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Sayori! Seeing as how we're doing nothing right now… would you like to head out now?" Monika asked standing up from the couch, stretching her arms and legs.

"Yeah I'd like to head out now! The sooner we get there, the longer we can play games for!" Sayori exclaimed as she hopped up and grabbed her purse.

"Sounds good!" You agreed as you got up as well. You headed to the front door and opened it for the ladies, allowing them to walk out first, followed by yourself. The three of you started your trek to the arcade, making casual small talk. Sayori was excited to hear that she's going to be helping Natsuki make cupcakes tomorrow for the festival. When she heard that you're helping Monika she smiled, although it did seem somewhat forced but you ignored it, still thinking that it's the depression causing that. After ten minutes of walking, the three of you finally arrived at the arcade. Once you entered inside the building, you could feel a complete change in atmosphere, from what was once a peaceful quiet day has now become a fun exciting day as the beeps and music from the various video games can be heard. "Well girls, I think we should eat first. I'm pretty sure that we just have to sit at a table and they'll come up to us." You told them as you led the three of them into the dining area and sat down at a both. You sat down across from Sayori and Monika.

After a brief moment a waiter came over and handed you a couple of menus. "Hello there! Welcome to Game and Grub! My name is Tucker and I'll be serving you today. Can I start you all with some drinks?" Tucker asked as he took out his note pad to write down what drinks you want.

"Can I have an Iced Tea please?" Monika politely asked, to which Tucker wrote down on his note pad.

"Oh! Can I umm… have a… Strawberry Lemonade please?" Sayori asked with a bright smile. Her smile seemed to have affected Tucker as well as he wrote down her drink and giggled a bit.

"May I have a Coke or Pepsi?" You asked politely.

"Is Coke alright?" He asks you. You nodded your head and he wrote it down. "Alright I'll be right back with your drinks!" He told you and then headed off to go get them.

The three of you opened your menus and started looking through the lunch deals they had. "Ohhh look at all this food! It all looks so good…" Sayori drooled looking at the menu. "I don't know what to get… should I get this BLT burger with an egg? Oh maybe I should get a club sandwich! Oh maybe I should get ribs! Ugh there's a lot of food that looks so good! I wish I didn't have to choose one…" Sayori whined struggling to pick out what she wanted.

You and Monika giggled to yourselves at Sayori's struggle, happy to see her behaving like her normal self for a bit. "What are you going to get Monika?" You asked her causing her to look up from her menu and stare at you with her beautiful emerald orbs.

"Well I think the tuna salad sounds good! It looks very good as well!" Monika smiled sweetly, tugging at your heartstrings. "What about you (Y/N)? What are you going to get?"

"Hmm I was thinking about getting that BLT burger with an egg that Sayori mentioned. That looks really good!"

"Awww… now I can't get that because you're getting it!" Sayori pouted. "Well I wanted a club sandwich anyways, so no harm done then I guess!" She smiled, perking back up.

The three of you closed your menus and waited for Tucker to get back. Tucker soon returned with your drinks, setting each drink down to it's respective owner. "Alrighty are you guys ready to order?" He asked taking out his note pad. The three of you nodded and Tucker got ready to write down the orders. "Alrighty, what will you have miss?"

"Can I have the tuna salad please?" Monika asked politely with a smile as she handed Tucker the menu. Tucker wrote down her order and took the menu. He then looked at Sayori signaling to her to tell him what he wants.

Sayori smiles sweetly and says "Can I have the turkey and ham club sandwich please? Oh! With french fries too!" Tucker smiles, writes down her order, and takes her menu. He then looks over at you.

"Umm can I get the BLT burger with an egg please? French fries for my side as well too." You told him politely, handing him your menu.

He grabs your menu and writes your order down. He closes the note pad and puts it into his pocket. "Alright. I'll go give this to the cooks and your food should be out in a few moments!" He says as he goes off to the kitchen area.

The three of you sat in silence for a moment, before Sayori stood up and said. "Hey, I gotta go to the bathroom! I'll be right back!" Before rushing off to go to the ladies' room, leaving you with just Monika.

Monika smiles sweetly as she folded her hands underneath her chin. "(Y/N) … I'm really glad we're able to finally talk to each other properly. Seeing as how we never talked last year and all… I'm finding that I'm really enjoying my time with you!"

"I am too Monika! I never knew that you could be quite humorous! But seriously, I'm glad for everything you've done so far. The piano lessons, the literature club, just everything. Thank you so much." You told her with a slight blush on your face and a bright smile, one that would rival Sayori's own smile.

Monika giggled sweetly and pushed your feet with hers lightly. You pushed back lightly, starting a little foot war with Monika. She pushes back with a bit more force, taking you by surprise causing you to slip up and break contact. Monika smiles happily, declaring "I won! Now you know what happens to the loser of foot wars right?" She asked as she leaned in closer to you, a slight blush emerging on her face.

You lean in closer, your face turning completely red. "Yeah… I believe I do…" You mutter as your faces get closer and closer. You close your eyes and you could feel her hot breath on your lips. You then felt something touch your lips, you open your eyes and see Monika's finger on your lips pushing you back into your seat. You looked confused for a moment until you saw Sayori returning from the bathroom.

"Hey guys! I'm guessing the food hasn't come yet… darn… I thought that whenever you go to the bathroom your food would always get here… guess that's just a rumor then." Sayori sighed, disappointed that the food isn't here yet, not noticing the huge blush on yours and Monika's face.

You giggled to yourself at Sayori's silly thinking and asked her. "What game do you want to play first Sayori?"

Sayori brought her finger up to think for a bit. She looked at the arcade room and from what she could see. "I think I want to play that Star Wars game, the one where you fly the X-wings."

"Oh, that sounds like fun! Personally, I think I'm going to play the games where you can win tickets. I would love to get a stuffed animal!" Monika smiled, excited to win some games.

"Oh yeah! This place has the ticket exchange things doesn't it? Well I'd be down to win some prizes as well! I would love to give Mr. Cow and Mr. Duck a friend!" Sayori beamed, excited to go play some games.

The three of you continued to talk until Tucker returned and gave you all your food. "Here's your food everyone! Please enjoy your meal!" He smiled as he went off to help out at some other tables.

The food itself looked delicious. You could see Sayori's eyes widen and saw her lick her lips, eager to take a bite out of the club sandwich. Sayori took one half of the sandwich, lifted it up and took a big bite out of it. Her eyes sparkled, enjoying the taste of the sandwich. "MMMMM! This sandwich is soooooo goooood!" She drooled, inhaling the sandwich and soon the French fries.

You and Monika laughed at her excitement and started eating your own food. Monika smiled after taking the first bite of her tuna salad. "This is very good! I love the tuna! It taste very fresh!" She told, taking another bite of her salad. After swallowing her second bite she reached over to your plate and stole one of your French fries.

"Hey! Those are my fries!" You exclaimed to her. She looked at you with a smug grin and put the French fry in her mouth.

"This is the tax you must pay to the club president! Same with you Sayori!" She teased as she stole one of Sayori's fries. Sayori looked betrayed and pretended to cry, but her smile was a dead give away to her messing around. "I call it, the Monika tax!"

"Darn literature club taxing the heck out of us… I say it's time for La Révolution!" You declared in your best French accent.

Monika, enlightened by your declaration smirks and says, "Oh really? Well how do you plan on beating me?"

"With Dance Dance Revolution of course!" You declared, confident that you could beat her. Sayori looked nervous when she heard what game you planned on beating Monika at.

However, before she could say anything, Tucker returned with the bill. "Hello there! I hope the food was to your liking! Here's the bill for the three of you." He told you as he gave each of you a bill for your meals. The three of you took out your debit cards and paid for your meals. Tucker took your cards, went to go scan them and returned shortly. "Here you go guys! Thank you for eating here! Please enjoy the rest of your time here at Games and Grub!" He smiled as he went off to another table to continue working.

The three of you got out of your seats and headed to the arcade room. "We're gonna have to buy a pass first so let's go do that." Monika stated as she went over to a machine and took out a card for the arcade. "I used to go here a bit when I was younger, so I still have a card that I can use to put credits on." She explained.

"Whoa! I didn't know you used to come here! I come here a lot too! Afterall it is how I won Mr. Cow!" Sayori cheered as she put some credits on her own card.

You took your own card out and put credits on it as well. Once you were done, you looked over to Monika and asked her, "Well Monika? Are you ready for some DDR?"

"Oh, I'm ready (Y/N), I want to know if you are?" She smiled, confident in her skills. This made you gulp, you don't like where this is going. Monika leads you to the machine and gets on her platform. You get on the one beside her and she swipes the card on the machine allowing the two of you to play.

"Welp (Y/N) it was nice knowing you. May you rest in peace." Sayori smiled as she stood back to watch the two of you play.

Monika selects a song and the two of you get prepared to play. The song starts off slow, the both of you hitting each arrow with precision. However, when it starts to speed up, you start to fumble around a little while Monika is able to keep up with the pace. Eventually you are unable to keep up and try your best to hit as many notes as possible. Once the song was over the scores were tallied and Monika destroyed you. Your mouth was left agape when you saw the results. "And thus, ended the revolution!" Monika smiled as she stepped off of her pad and patted you on the back. "Better luck next time! Ahaha" She giggled as she left to go play some other games.

You snapped yourself out of your trance and went off to play some games. After playing some games, Sayori and Monika found you just finishing one of the ticket winning games. "Hey (Y/N)! I found a photo booth! We should all go get photos taken! It'll be fun!" Sayori beamed as she dragged you and Monika towards the photo booth.

Once the three of you went inside the photo booth, you got ready for some pictures. For the first picture, the three of you simply held up a peace sign with a smile. The second one however Sayori spread her arms open blocking the two of you, forcing you and Monika to look over her arms. The third one Sayori pulled her cheeks apart and stuck her tongue out, Monika pulled her eye lids down, and rolled her eyes back, while you crossed your eyes and pushed your nose up. The final picture involved the three of you getting in close, with you and Monika on both sides of Sayori, sandwiching her cheeks in between your own, with you sneaking some bunny ears on Sayori. The three of you stepped out of the photo booth and waited for your pictures to print. Three strips of photos were printed out and you each took one. "Aww these photos came out adorable! I'm definitely going to put this in my wallet!" Monika smiled as she put the photo strip in her wallet which also contained her phone.

"Yeah I love these photos! I think I'm going to hang them on my wall in my room!" You smiled as you put the photo in your pocket.

"Me too!" Sayori beamed as she put the photos in her purse. "Hey, I got an idea! Why not we go see a movie after we're done playing games? I think it'll be a good way to end the day!"

"An excellent idea Sayori! What movie would you like to see?" Monika asked with a happy smile.

Sayori looked down at her phone to check the movie times. "How about we see Wreck it Ralph 2 at 2:45?" She asked. "It's currently 1:00 and the movie theatre isn't that far from here."

"Perfect! I've always felt a personal connection to Vanellope! Let's finish up our time here at around 2:20 and start heading towards the theatre at 2:25." Monika told everyone, keeping her role as leader even outside of the club.

"Sounds good Monika! Now let's go play some more games!" You exclaimed and rushed off to win some more tickets. An hour passes and the three of you meet up at the prize corner. "Man, it's such a shame that all the tickets are digital now. I've always liked the sense of accomplishment you'd get when you're carrying around a huge pile of tickets." You sighed.

"I feel ya (Y/N)… plus it's always so much fun to give little kids a big roll of your tickets! Just see their eyes widen in surprise as they realize those tickets are now theirs… It makes me so happy!" Sayori smiled.

"Yeah it does feel good doing something good to others! I used to give kids some of my tickets as well!" Monika replied as she looked around the prize corner and picks up a stuffed dragon. "I like this cute little dragon! I think I'm going to get him with my tickets, I had just enough for him." Monika smiled.

"Aww he's so cute! What are you going to name him?" Sayori asked.

"I think I'm going to name him after one of my favorite authors! Calvino!" Monika smiled sweetly.

"Ah cool! I think I'm going to get this Pig! I shall call you Mr. Pig!" Sayori beamed, picking up Mr. Pig and taking him to the register.

You looked at the prices for the stuffed animals. You have enough tickets to get a small stuffed animal for Monika, Sayori, and yourself. You decided to give Monika a bear, Sayori a horse, and yourself a monkey. You took the stuffed animals to the register and redeemed your tickets for them. You then went over to the girls who were waiting for you outside of the prize corner. "Here you go girls! I won these guys for you!" You told them with a smile as you handed Monika the bear and Sayori the horse.

"Awww (Y/N) you shouldn't have!" Monika smiled as she took the bear and hugged it gently. "Thank you so much!"

Sayori took the stuffed horse and hugged it tightly "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Sayori repeated rapidly, happy to have the horse. "Now I have a Ms. Horse! My little farm is getting bigger by the day!"

You laughed at Sayori's enthusiasm and headed out with the girls to the movie theater. Once the three of you arrived you all ordered a large popcorn to share and headed to the proper theater. The three of you took your seats and waited for the movie to start, all the while munching on some tasty popcorn. The lights dimmed down as the movie started. Sayori looked invested in the movie as she completely forgot about the popcorn, her eyes glued to the screen. You reached over to grab some popcorn and your hand accidentally touches Monika's. The two of you looked at eachother and smiled as Monika took the both of your hands out of the popcorn and wrapped her fingers around yours, holding your hand.

Once the movie was over, the two of you separated your hands and walked out of the theater with Sayori. "Oh man! That was so good! I loved everything about it!" Sayori exclaimed, happy with how the movie turned out.

"It was! I really like how they wrote Vanellope! I hope someday we can see a third one!" Monika smiled. The three of you continued to talk on the way back to Sayori's house. Once the three of you got back Monika said. "Well I have to go home now. I don't want my parents to get worried! I think we should make this a monthly thing! Get Yuri and Natsuki in on this and hang out every third Saturday of the month!"

"Oh that sounds perfect! It would allow us to spend more time with each other!" Sayori smiled, nodding her head in agreement. You smiled as well, liking the idea.

Monika smiles and says "Perfect! I'll tell Yuri and Natsuki about it at the next club meeting! Well Sayori, I'll see you on Monday, and (Y/N), I'll see you tomorrow at noon, is that ok?" Monika asked.

"That sounds perfect! See you then Monika!" You smiled.

Monika went in to hug the both you and Sayori. "Alright take care everyone, ok? See you two later!" She waved as she went off. You and Sayori waved back as you led Sayori to her front door.

"Thank you so much (Y/N), for everything… today was perfect." Sayori blushed while smiling.

"You're welcome Sayori, anything for a friend!" You replied with a smile.

The two of you stood there for a moment before Sayori broke the silence. "(Y/N)?"

"Yeah Sayori? What is it?"

"T-There's something I have to tell you…" She trailed off, blushing harder.

"Well go ahead then! What do you have to say?" You asked, waiting for Sayori to respond.

"Well… I know you're most likely not going to accept it but… I feel like I should tell you anyways and get this off my chest… I…" Sayori paused, trying to find the right words to say. "I love you (Y/N)… I've always have, ever since the beginning of high school. I know you have a crush on Monika and probably don't feel the same way I do but I just thought that you should know…" Sayori told you. A hinge of sadness could be heard in her voice as you saw her twiddle her thumbs.

You brought Sayori close in for a hug, to her surprise, and told her "Sayori, thank you for telling me this. While I may not feel the same way as you do, don't let this think that I don't want to be friends with you, because I do. I'll always be your best friend. Nothing can end our friendship." You told her as you patted her back.

"Thank you (Y/N)…" Sayori smiled and let go from the hug. "It's weird though… I know you don't feel the same way about me but… I'm not upset about that… in fact I feel happy." Sayori smiled. "I guess it just means that I'm glad you're still my best friend! But anyways, good night Loverboy. I'll see you on Monday!" Sayori smiled as she went inside her house.

"Good night Sayori, have fun with Natsuki tomorrow!" You told her. She smiles and closes her door. You head back to your house and enter it. You clean up your house, getting ready for Monika's arrival tomorrow. After all your place has to look clean and perfect when such a lovely woman comes over.


	6. Making the pamphlets

You woke up to the sound of your alarm going off. You peered over your bed to look at it and check the time. "8:00 o'clock, I still have some time left to clean up before Monika comes over…" You told yourself as you slowly got out of bed and got dressed. Like you said to yourself, you're going to clean up the house some more. It has to be spot clean for Monika. After an hour, you figured that the house was as clean as it was going to get, so you decided to get some breakfast. After eating breakfast, you checked the time and saw that it was only 9:30. "Monika said that she was going to come over at noon might as well try to pass the time." You sat down on the couch and started watching some anime that you need to catch up on.

A few hours pass when you heard the doorbell ring. You went to the door and saw Monika, waiting patiently for you to answer. She was wearing a cute black sundress. Monika smiled when she saw you. "Hi (Y/N)! Are you ready to get these pamphlets done?" She asked.

You smiled. "Of course, I am! Please come on in!" You offered her as you allowed her to enter your house, closing the door behind her.

She stepped inside and looked around your living room. "Wow, you have such a lovely place! It's so clean too!" She complimented. "Are we going to work in your room?"

"Thank you Monika! And yeah we are, my computer is up there after all. However, would you like to have something to eat first? It is lunchtime after all." You asked her.

Monika smiles politely and says "I would love some lunch! Thank you so much (Y/N)!" She set her stuff down near the entry-hallway and followed you to the kitchen. "So what are you planning on making?" She asked curiously.

"Oh just something simple, some mac and cheese. Does that sound good?" You ask as you took out a box of mac and cheese.

"That sounds perfect! I have been craving some mac and cheese myself actually." Monika smiled as she looked around your kitchen for a pot. She found where you kept the pots and filled it up with water, she then set it on the stove.

"Monika, you didn't have to do that… I can cook myself you know?" You smiled as you turned the stove top on and waited for the water to boil.

"I know, it's just that I thought I could help!" She smiles sweetly.

"I don't need any help Monika but thank you for the offer. Just go sit back down and wait for me, please?" You ask her. She nods sweetly and pats your head, sitting on one of the bar stools at the island. You waited for the water to start boiling. While waiting you asked Monika, "So how was your morning?"

"It was alright I suppose nothing spectacular happened or anything. Although I did run in to Natsuki on the way here though, she seemed like she was very excited to make the cupcakes with Sayori." Monika smiled, happy to know that Natsuki will be having fun.

You smiled at the thought of Sayori baking cupcakes with Natsuki, and how much frosting Sayori will try to steal. You then remembered what happened yesterday and asked Monika "Have you told Yuri and Natsuki about Sayori's depression?"

Monika's smile falters for just a moment, feeling the serious tone setting in the atmosphere. "Yes, I did. They were both shocked to find out about it. Natsuki said that she's going to try to watch what she says around her and treat her a bit nicer then she has been. I'm glad that Natsuki is trying to improve herself." Monika answered before smiling again. "But anyways, I think the water is boiling." She pointed out.

You turned around and notice the water boiling. You opened the box of macaroni and poured it into the pot. You turned down the temperature to low and set a time to go off in seven minutes, stirring the pot every now and then. "I'm glad Natsuki is deciding to better herself. That's a very mature thing for her to do." You told Monika, proud of the short pinkette. A few minutes pass by in silence, the two of you appreciating each other's company. The timer then went off as you turned the stove off and poured the contents of the pot into a strainer, to drain out the water. Once the water was drained you tossed the macaroni back into the pot and took out the cheese packet from the box. You cut open the packet and watched it fall into the pot with a gooey sounding thud. You took the wooden spoon and stirred the gooey cheese into the macaroni. After some stirring you poured the macaroni into two bowls and gave one bowl to Monika. "Bon appetite!" You told Monika in your best French accent.

Monika giggled at your goofiness and dug in. She took a small spoonful of mac and cheese and took a bit. "Mmm this is good! Well as good as name brand mac and cheese can get that is." Monika smiles taking another bite, enjoying her meal.

"Yeah this is my favorite brand, I just love how the cheese isn't powdered." You told her as the two of you continued eating.

The two of you finished eating and you took the bowls and cleaned up the mess. "Here I'll help you," she said as she took the pot and washed it in the sink with you washing the bowls. Once the two of you were done, you dried your hands off and Monika patted your back. "Well shall we head to your room and get started?" She asked as she grabbed her stuff.

"Yes, here I'll show you the way." You smiled as you led her to your room. Once the two of you got to your room, you sat down at your desk and Monika sat on your bed, pulling her laptop and charger out. "So I was going over some ideas for the pamphlets, I think we should make them pink and white so that it matches with the rest of the room." You told her.

"That's what I was thinking as well, they should all go perfectly with one another. Maybe do white with pink polka dots." Monika suggested as she booted up the program.

"That sounds good." You told her as you booted up the same program. Monika opened up a blank template and shared it with you. You typed "Hi Monika!" on the blank pamphlet to see if it shows up on her screen. A reply came on the pamphlet that said "Hi (Y/N)!" showing that you two are indeed connected. "Alright let's get to work! How about you work on the title and write down Yuri and your poems, while I do the club description and Sayori, Natsuki, and my poems." You told her, to which she nodded her head. You cracked your fingers and got started. Monika made a nice little title for the front of the pamphlet. It said "Welcome to the Literature Club!" and next to it was a little pen. The title itself was in front of a cute blue heart, with the letters colored red, pink, green, and purple. You looked at the work Monika did already. "Wow Monika, that looks very nice! You must be a graphic artist or something, because this looks very professional!"

"Haha thanks for the compliment! This pamphlet has to be perfect! If it is, then people will be more willing to join the club!" Monika smiles as she put pink polka dots in the background of the pamphlet. You made a solid pink box that curves from one side of the pamphlet that will house the description of the club. Monika already handed you what she wanted to type out for the description. So you started typing it. Once you were finished you looked around the font list and found a cute font that would fit for the pamphlet. "Oh actually, (Y/N), I already found a font to use for the pamphlet! This font is much cuter and would fit the theme of the pamphlet much better!" She smiled as she changed the font to a white font with a pink outline.

"Geez Monika… how much planning did you do for this?" You teased as you smiled and started using the font that Monika now gave you to type out some activities that happen in the club.

"Oh I have plans for all of it. I know exactly how I want the poems to be spaced, I know the font size, what images to use, and where everything goes. These have to be perfect. If they're not perfect, we won't get any new club members. If we don't get new club members, I- WE won't have more friends." Monika rambled, while working diligently. She continued to ramble on and on about very minute details for the pamphlet.

"Monika, it doesn't have to be perfect. Heck what we have so far is guaranteed to get us some new members. We're only high school students Monika. This doesn't have to be professional." You told her trying to get her to calm down a little. You typed down Sayori's poem on one of the pages. You put a little image that you'd thought would fit well for her poem, and then went to the next page to write down Natsuki's poem. However out of the corner of your eye you noticed Monika adjusting the spacing and changing the image to something else. "Monika…"

"Listen (Y/N), if this isn't perfect, the rest of the club will be upset and wonder why I'm club president. I already messed up once by forgetting to tell them that they're performing poems for the festival. If this pamphlet isn't perfect, it would be the final nail in the coffin that shows how bad of a president I am." Monika rapidly explained, with a hinge of sadness in her voice. You got up from your desk and sat next to her on your bed.

"Monika. You're an amazing president! The rest of the club won't think that you're terrible because you forgot something or the pamphlet isn't perfect. We're humans Monika, we make mistakes all the time! If we were to never make mistakes that would remove what makes us human. No one is perfect, and it's okay to fail." You told Monika, putting your arm around her shoulder.

Monika looked up at you with a scowl on her face. "No, (Y/N), I have to be perfect. How else am I supposed to get people to like me? How else am I supposed to get me to like myself if I'm not perfect! Perfection is what makes people like you (Y/N), if you're not perfect then you're bound to live a lonely life." Monika yelled at you, her face red due to her emotions.

Your face scrunched up, hating to hear Monika say such things that aren't true. "Monika! You're friends with me! You're friends with Sayori too! And as we know as of yesterday, she isn't perfect, she has depression! But everyone likes her! Why? Not because she's perfect, but because she's Sayori! She puts smiles on everyone's faces, she makes everyone feel calm, and she knows what to say to stop an argument. That's why people like her, not because she's perfect, but because of who she is."

"But, how am I supposed to know people like me for who I am?"

"I'm talking to you right now aren't I? I'm comforting you, because I care about you Monika. If I didn't care about you, I would've let you ramble on and ignored you. But I didn't because I like you Monika. Perfection is in the eyes of the beholder Monika."

Monika looked at you, a single tear drop running down her cheek. "I suppose that's true… but I still have to be perfect, I have a reputation to keep, for being club president, and for my family. I'm the responsible one and I have to prove it. I've been pressured my whole life to keep this reputation and if I fail I'll let everyone down, and by letting everyone down, people will think less of me." Monika told you somberly, sniffing between sentences.

"Monika, you don't have to be afraid of failure. As Henry Ford once said "Failure is simply the opportunity to begin again, this time more intelligently." We are supposed to learn from our failures, and by learning from them, we become better people and are able to succeed in our goals." You gently explained, rubbing her back to comfort her.

"But, failure is painful, it hurts to fail." Monika uttered.

"Yes, it does hurt, but that's why we have friends, to help us get through the pain and hurt of our failures, to help us learn from it. I will always be here for you Monika, and so will Sayori, Yuri, and Natsuki. We're the Literature Club, we never leave each other behind."

"Heh thank you (Y/N), _sniff_ , It's funny, usually I'm the one that gives out life advice, but I'm glad I have a person to lean back on to give me advice. I'm still upset however that I wasn't able to stop the argument between Natsuki and Yuri however, if only I was a bit better…" she told herself.

"Monika, as a club president, you have to know where your shortcomings are, and you admitted yourself that you're not good with handling arguments. That's why Sayori is vice president. She's able to shut down arguments without having both parties hate each other. Hell, you saw how I was acting during that argument. I was scared out of my mind, no matter what I would've said, I would've just made the whole thing worse." You told Monika, thinking back to your second day at the club.

"Yeah, but, I still forgot to tell them about the poem performance for the festival, I should've remembered… a club president always has to remember what they plan to do for events." Monika rambled, panicking a bit.

"Monika, like I told you before, we make mistakes, we forget stuff from time to time. Besides, it's my fault that you forgot, because of my knee popping, you were preoccupied with me and it must have slipped your mind." You told her, now starting to feel like it was your fault for her acting this way.

"No, it's not your fault, you know I feel like we're just going to go back and forth on this so why not we agree that it's both of our faults." Monika smiled, giggling a bit, amused by how they're blaming themselves.

"That sounds like a good idea Monika." You giggle as you stood up from your bed and started to get back to work on the pamphlets. "Let's get back to work on these, shall we?"

"Yes, we shall." Monika replied sweetly. The two of you continued to work on the pamphlets, for another hour. You noticed that Monika was trying her best not to correct everything and make it look perfect, which pleased you to see her trying. After typing out Natsuki's poem and the special mentions, the two of you looked over the pamphlets proudly, pleased by the results. "I like how these turned out! Now all we have to do is print them out and laminate them. I was thinking of printing out twenty-five, one for each desk in the classroom." Monika told you.

"Alright, that sounds good. Let me turn on the printer and let's print them!" You told Monika as you turned on said printer. It took a while for the printer to boot up but soon it was ready. You checked to make sure you had enough paper and ink to print everything you need. "Ok we're all set, you can go ahead and start printing."

Monika nodded and messed around on her computer. After some clicking from the mouse, you heard the printer whirr and saw the first piece of paper be sucked into the printer. After a few moments the paper came back out. You took a look at it and showed it to Monika. "Yes that looks perfect!" She said as more sounds came from her mouse. The printer whirred back up and claimed another piece of blank paper as it's victim. You set the pamphlet on your desk, however when doing so, you cut your finger along the edge of the paper. You hissed in pain and checked your finger to see that you're bleeding. "(Y/N)? Are you alright?" Monika asked as she got up and checked your finger.

"Eh it's just a papercut, I'll be fine Monika." You told her as you wiped your finger on a tissue.

"Yeah, I know but those can get infected, let's put some anti-bacterial ointment on it and a band-aid." Monika told you as she led you down to your kitchen. "Where do you keep the medical supplies?" She asked.

"In that cabinet over there." You pointed to her. She went into the cabinet and searched around for what she needed. She pulled out a box of band-aids and the ointment.

She went over to you and opened the cap for the ointment. "This may sting for a bit," She said as she put a small drop of ointment on your finger. You let out a small hiss as she rubbed it around the wound. She opened the box up and took out a band-aid and wrapped it around your finger. She then kissed your finger, causing you to blush heavily. "There we go! Now it's much better!"

"T-thank you mom…" You slipped out, causing you to cover your mouth with your hands, your face a bright red. Monika blushed as well and giggled. "I mean Monika! I didn't mean to call you mom Momika, er I mean Monika!" You stumbled around with your words, clearly embarrassed.

"Do you see me as a mother like figure (Y/N)? How sweet of you! I've always dreamed of being a mother! Although I suppose with the rest of the literature club, I basically am the mother of the literature club!" She giggled as she patted your head. "Speaking of which, I want to know something (Y/N)…" Monika trailed, the atmosphere getting a bit serious. "Are… are we a thing?" She asked.

You stood in silence for a bit, stunned by her question. "I mean…" You were struggling what to say, you knew what you wanted to say but didn't know how to say it. "What do you mean by, "are we a thing?""

"I mean… are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" She asked… "Because to be honest (Y/N)… I have feelings for you… some pretty strong ones too…" She trailed off, clearly very embarrassed.

"I… Monika…" You were blushing very heavily now. You took a deep breath to calm yourself. "I have feelings for you too Monika, to be honest, I've had a crush on you since we met last year… but I never had the courage to talk to you. I'm glad now that I was able to talk to you and get to know you better. Getting to know you caused me to have an even bigger crush on you. I… I love you Monika…" You told her, making yourself appear a bit smaller due to your embarrassment.

"You love me? Even though I'm not perfect? I'm not perfect enough for your love…" She said, a bit depressed.

"Monika…" You told her as you grabbed her shoulders bringing her in close. "Remember how I told you that perfection is in the eyes of the beholder?" She nodded her head in response. "Well to me Monika, you are perfect. There's not a thing about you that doesn't bother me. I love you for who you are." You reassured her as you kissed her on the cheek.

Monika's eyes started to tear up a bit as she grabbed your face and planted her lips on yours, passionately kissing you. At that moment, there was nothing but you and Monika. It felt like the entire world disappeared, as the two of you kissed. You could taste her cherry lip gloss as you wrapped your arms around her back, bringing her in closer to you. You don't want this moment to end, but eventually Monika brakes away and looks into your eyes. "Words can't express how much I love you, nothing can capture this perfect feeling that I'm feeling for you right now. I love you (Y/N)… with all my heart." She whispered to you.

"I love you too Monika, you'll always be perfect to me. Don't ever forget that…" You told her as you leaned up to kiss her on the forehead. The two of you stood there for a moment, appreciating each other's presence and gently hugging each other. No more words needed to be said as the both of you hugged each other in silence.

After a few minutes, Monika broke away from the hug, still holding your hand and smiled. "Should we go up and check to see if the pamphlets are done printing? It's been a while and they must be done by now." You nodded your head and Monika led you to your room, still holding your hand.

Once the two of you got to your room, you checked the printer and noticed that the last pamphlet was printing. "Ok the last one is printing right now, the laminator is in my closet, I just have to take it out." You told Monika as you went to your closet and took out the machine, hooking plugging it in and inserting the special plastic wrap like substance. You turned it on and went back to the printer. You took a pile of pamphlets and handed half of them to Monika. "We need to fold these first before we put them in the laminator." You told her as you started folding.

"Be sure not to get another paper cut dear." Monika teased as she booped your nose and started folding. The two of you made idle conversation while folding the pamphlets. "So, I'm guessing the festival will be our first date as boyfriend and girlfriend then." Monika told you.

"Huh I guess it will be, I just hope the other girls take it well." You told Monika, fearing what Natsuki or Yuri would think.

"Well I know Sayori would be fine with this, she's kinda like your little wingwoman isn't she? Ahaha~" Monika giggled, finishing up folding another pamphlet. "As for Natsuki and Yuri, I'm certain they wouldn't mind! They're probably too busy with each other to be bothered by us anyways!" Monika smiled.

"What do you mean by that Monika?" You asked, not getting what she means.

"Oh… I don't mean anything by it, I was just talking to myself. Hehe~"

"Alright then…" You trailed off and went back to folding. You just folded the last pamphlet. "Well I'm done folding, let's get these guys into the laminator." You told her as you put the first pamphlet into the laminator. The machine buzzed and whirred, as it sucked the pamphlet up. After a few moments it came out on the other side, wrapped in smooth plastic. You handed it over to Monika who inspected it. "I think this came out good!" You told her.

"Most definitely! Let's get the rest of these guys laminated and I think we'll be done!" Monika smiled sweetly. The two of you got to work and laminated the rest of the pamphlets. Thirty minutes passed and the two of you were finally done. "Whew, I'm so glad we're done! This took longer then I thought it would, not that I mind, because I love spending time with you!" Monika then kissed your cheek, taking the pamphlets and putting them neatly in her backpack along with her laptop. "I had fun (Y/N)! maybe we can hang out again next weekend and go on a proper date!" She smiled.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea! Actually, do you want me to walk you home? It's getting dark out and I don't want you to head home by yourself in the dark." You told Monika, concern in your voice.

Monika giggled at your chivalry, "I'm certain I would be fine, but I'll take your offer anyways, plus I can show you where I live!" Monika smiled as she picked up her things and headed towards your front door. "Well… come on dear!" She called out to you. You went up to her, and exited your house, closing and locking the door behind you. Monika grabbed your hand, intertwining her fingers with yours as the two of you started to walk to her house.

The two of you pass by Sayori's house and noticed Natsuki leaving her place. You called out to Natsuki, "Hey! Natsuki! Come walk with us!"

She glanced over at you two and smiled. She walked over to the two of you and noticed that you and Monika are holding hands. "So… I'm guessing you two finally tied the knot, huh?" She teased, causing the both of you to blush. "It was only a matter of time really."

"Y-yes we have… did you and Sayori have fun making cupcakes?" Monika asked, quickly changing the subject.

"We did actually! I was quite surprised to see that Sayori didn't try to eat all the frosting. I also left the cupcakes at her place since my dad would probably just try to eat them all as soon as I get home." Natsuki told Monika.

"That's great Natsuki! Also umm… how did Sayori seem today?" You asked her, you haven't heard a word from Sayori at all today, but you hoped that yesterdays event was able to help cheer her up.

"Well… she wasn't the Sayori that I'm used to, but she definitely was still pretty happy and energetic. I gotta try to be nicer to her though, I feel like I may have said somethings that could've upset her." Natsuki uttered solemnly.

"It's going to take some getting used to, just know that some days she can handle teasing while other days she can't. You just have to try to read her and see how she's feeling. If she was feeling happy today like you said, I'm certain your usual teasing wouldn't have hurt her." Monika told Natsuki. Natsuki nodded her head in agreement and the three of you walked down the street together.

"So… when did you two tie the knot?" Natsuki asked, curious about you and Monika's love life.

"Today actually! Oh it's a funny story on how we confessed to each other! You see…" Monika started to tell the embarrassing story, however you coughed and made a cutting motion, telling her not to tell it. Monika sighed and leaned into Natsuki to whisper something that you didn't hear.

Natsuki nodded her head and continued to walk. "So I'm guessing I'm the first one to know, huh?"

"Yep! We were going to tell the rest of the club tomorrow, but you happened to have seen us walking to my house, so we knew we couldn't try to hide it no matter what we did." Monika told her.

"Heh I knew the two of you were going to get together eventually, Yuri and I actually made bets on when it would happen. I guess Yuri owes me a manga book now!" Natsuki smiled, happy that she's going to get some new manga for her collection. You and Monika smiled as the three of you continued walking. Natsuki soon slowed her walking pace and told you two. "Well here's my house, it was fun walking with you two, I guess…"

"Yes it was Natsuki! We'll see you at the festival tomorrow!" You told her, waving good bye.

Natsuki waved back "See ya tomorrow you love birds!" She told you two and entered her house.

"My house isn't that far from here, we should arrive there in about a minute." Monika told you as the two of you continued to walk to her house. After a minute, Monika pointed towards a house "There's my house (Y/N)!" and you walked her to the front gate of her house. The two of you stopped there for a moment. "Thank you for walking back home with me (Y/N)… and thank you for putting up with my perfectionism…" She trailed off.

"It's no problem Monika. Like I told you earlier, you're perfect to me the way you are. Nothing will ever change that." You told her as you wrapped her into a hug. The two of you hugged for a moment until Monika leaned down a bit and gave you a quick kiss on the lips. She broke away from the hug and opened the gate to her house, leaving you blushing.

"See you tomorrow my love!" She smiled as she waved and blew you a kiss.

"See you tomorrow Mon-mon!" You told her, blowing her a kiss back. Monika blushed at the nickname and smiled. You waited at her gate till you saw Monika enter her house. Once Monika was inside you started to head back to your place. Today was a long day, a lot of stuff happened today. You were finally able to confess to Monika your feelings to her, and she was able to reveal her insecurities to you. You felt that your bond with Monika is much stronger now then it ever has been. You entered your house and went upstairs to mess around on the computer before bed. You were browsing through Youtube and you happened to come across one of your favorite songs from one of your favorite games ever. "Hmm maybe once I get better at piano, I can perform this song for Mon-mon. I think she'll like it, after all, who doesn't like Pollyanna."


	7. Festival time!

Your eyes shot open. Today was the day. The day of the festival! You jumped out of bed, got dressed in your school uniform and bolted down the stairs. You scarfed down some "raw toast" and bolted out the door! You were excited for today, you've always enjoyed the festival, it was basically a day of where you do fun stuff at the school! However now you have another reason to be excited, it was yours and Monika's first date as a couple! As you were running, you ran passed Sayori's house and stopped in your tracks. 'I should probably wake Sayori up before I go.' You thought to yourself. So you turned around and went up to Sayori's door. You knocked on it and to your surprise you found Sayori opening the door, dressed in her uniform and carrying two containers of cupcakes. "Oh! I didn't expect you to be ready to go already. Thought you would still be in bed." You commented as you took one of the containers of cupcakes and walked alongside Sayori to the school.

"Heeeyyy! Have more faith in me! It's the day of the festival so I have to be there early!" Sayori defended herself.

"I'm not saying that's a bad thing, I'm just saying that I'm proud of you! Afterall I know why you tend to sleep in."

"Well thank you (Y/N)! I'm proud of myself too! That'll teach those rain clouds who's the boss!" She posed, proud of herself. You laughed at Sayori's theatrics, as she soon joined you. The two of you continued to walk together and joke. Sayori soon started to smirk and nudged you with your elbow. "So I heard that the festival will be you and Monika's first official date huh?" She winked.

You blushed heavily and gulped. "H-how do you know that w-we're together?" You stammered.

"Oh Natsuki told Yuri and me last night about you two being together. Guess she isn't good at keeping secrets huh?" Sayori smiled. "I'm just glad that you decided to steel your nerves and confess!"

You blushed even heavier as your face turned into a tomato. "W-well actually… Monika was the one who confessed first… so…" You trailed off, embarrassed.

"Well in that case forget what I said…" Sayori looked at you with a serious expression, causing you to get worried for a bit. She soon smiled and nudged you with her elbow. "I'm just kidding Loverboy! I'm glad you and Monika are together! It still hurts a little but my happiness for you two far outweighs the pain!" She gave you a bright toothy grin as her teeth shined in the morning sun.

"Thank you Sayori. You're one of the bestest friends a guy could ever ask for. I know one day you'll find the perfect guy for you. I just hope he doesn't mind our friendship haha~" You laugh to yourself.

"Well if he does mind our friendship, then he's not the one for me!" Sayori proclaimed. "I would never get rid of our friendship for some stupid boy."

You smiled sweetly and patted Sayori on the back. "Thank you Sayori, and I'm certain Monika doesn't mind our close friendship either." You smiled. The two of you continued to make small talk until you got to school.

Once the two of you arrived you left to go to your homeclass until Sayori called out to you. "Where are you going you goofball? We meet in the club today!"

"I-I knew that! I was just testing you!" You lied, trying to shrug off that embarrassing moment as you followed Sayori to the club room.

Once the two of you arrived at the clubroom, you saw Monika placing the pamphlets the two of you made on each desk in the room. She looked up from placing the pamphlets on the desk, looked at the two of you and smiled. "Hey you two! Glad to see that you were able to make it early for today!"

"Where would you like us to put the cupcakes Monika?" Sayori asked. Monika pointed to a table to the side of the room and went back to placing pamphlets on the desks. You and Sayori went over there and dropped the cupcakes off at the table. "Sooo, when did you get here Monika?" Sayori asked, trying to make some small talk while waiting for the others to arrive.

"Oh, I actually only got here a few minutes ago!" Monika smiled, placing the last pamphlet on the desk. She went over to where you and Sayori were and stood next to you, taking your hand in hers. "I think the pamphlets came out perfect, what do you think Sayori?" Monika asked, grabbing a pamphlet from the desk next to her and showing it to her.

"Oooohhh these look amazing! So professional! You and (Y/N) really did a good job on these!" Sayori complimented, looking through the pamphlet and setting it back on it's proper desk.

"Aww thank you Sayori! (Y/N) and I had a good time making these! What about you and Natsuki? Did you two have fun making cupcakes together?" Monika asked, curious to see how the cupcakes went.

"Oh yeah it went awesome! We had so much fun! We should all bake cupcakes with Natsuki sometime." Sayori told her, her cheerful voice filling the atmosphere with happiness.

"That sounds like fun! Maybe we should have a club baking party together!" You exclaimed, excited to bake some delicious baked goods with your friends… and to eat some frosting as well.

"That is a good idea indeed! Maybe we can do it next weekend at one of our houses!" Monika smiled. The doors to the clubroom opened up again as the three of you looked up and saw Yuri enter the room with a bag, some weird looking device, and a rolled up piece of cloth. "Ah! Yuri! Glad to see you!" Monika waved. You and Sayori waved at her as well.

"O-oh hey Monika, Sayori, and (Y/N)! Do you know where you want me to hang this banner?" Yuri asked as she set down the bag and the machine.

Monika brought her finger up to her chin for a moment thinking, "Yeah let's put it just outside the clubroom, over the door. Do you mind helping us (Y/N)?" Monika asked.

"Sure I can help, what do you need me to do?" You asked, curious as to how you can help.

"Well can you move one of the desks outside so we can have an easier time hanging it?" Monika asked, taking one desk and pushing it out of the classroom. You did as Monika asked and pushed another desk outside. Yuri too went outside of the classroom carrying the banner and some tape. "Alright can you two try to hang it up and I'll judge to see if it's centered or not." Monika told you two as you and Yuri stood on the desks and unfurled the banner. You grabbed the opposite end of the banner as you and Yuri started to place the banner above the door. "Hmmm a little bit to the left, now up a bit, go down a tiny bit and… good!" Monika told you two, as you did what she asked.

Yuri used her free hand to tape her corners to the wall. Once she was done, Yuri told you, "Catch (Y/N)!" and she tossed you the tape. You were able to catch it no problem and taped your corners to the wall. Yuri stepped down from her desk and stood next to Monika. "Wow it looks even better on a wall! I-I feel proud of myself!" Yuri smiled.

"Yes, this is an amazing poster Yuri, you really did an excellent job! Especially since you were by yourself!" Monika complimented, patting Yuri on the back, which caused her to smile and blush at the same time.

You stepped down from your desk and admired Yuri's handiwork. "That's an incredible poster Yuri! It looks beautiful!" You complimented, causing another blush to emerge from Yuri making her look away.

"T-thank you, you two. Would have been nice to have gotten some help so I could add some more stuff to the banner, but I'm proud for what I did." Yuri smiled. She took the desk she was standing on and pushed it back inside the classroom.

You did the same as Monika followed you back inside. Once you were done pushing the desk inside, you and Monika went back to where Sayori was, who was talking to Yuri. The two of you soon joined in on the conversation as Monika held your hand again. After several minutes passed, you sneaked your free hand to the bin of cupcakes behind you. Monika noticed you doing this and looked at you with a playful scowl. "Don't worry Monika! It's only one cupcake, it's not like it's going to ruin the festival if I took just one, plus Natsuki would never know!" You smiled as you opened the container.

Monika only smiled and giggled to herself. "Don't say I didn't warn you!"

You took the lid off and grabbed a cupcake. It was another adorable cat cupcake. You looked at it as you licked your lips. "I'm so sorry about this Mr. Cat but your time has come." You spoke to the poor cat shaped treat.

You slowly brought the cupcake to your mouth and… SLAP! You reeled back, letting go of Monika's hand to see what hit you. You found out that it was a cookie that hit you in the face. "Get wasted boy!" Sayori laughed as she pointed to you. Yuri and Monika soon laughed as well.

You looked up and saw Natsuki, her eyebrows furrowed with 4 other cookies in her hand. "Those… cupcakes are for the visitors! NOT YOU!" She yelled, her eyes looking like the seven layers of hell itself. "That's why I made cookies for us!" Natsuki said sweetly, the fires in her eyes extinguishing instantly as she went up and handed Sayori, Yuri, and Monika their cookies respectively.

You took your cookie out of it's wrapper and started eating it, your eyes lit up as you tasted the cookie. "THIS. IS. WONDERFUL! It's the best cookie I've ever had! You're amazing Natsuki!" You exclaimed, gobbling down the cookie. Monika walked behind you and wrapped you in a hug, causing you to blush. "H-hey Mon-mon…" You smiled enjoying her embrace. "Whatcha doing?"

"Oh I'm just giving my beloved a hug, is that so wrong?" She asked. Before you could reply however, she leaned over your shoulder and stole a bite from your cookie.

"H-HEY!" You exclaimed, feeling betrayed by Monika. "That wasn't fair…"

"Hehe all's fair in love and war my sweet~" Monika smiled as she patted your head, allowing you to eat the rest of your cookie in peace. The rest of the girls were laughing to themselves at the situation displayed in front of them.

"Oh young love… how sweet it is." Yuri said to herself, blushing a bit.

"You do realize you're young too, right Yuri?" Natsuki pointed out, taking a little nibble out of her cookie.

"Hehe those two are so sweet." Sayori said to herself enjoying her cookie.

The five of you continued to eat your cookies and decorate the club room until the bell ranged, signaling the beginning of the festival. "Okay everyone! Our floor is the first floor to have visitors, so we have to make a good impression on everyone! Sayori, why not you stand outside and greet people as they walk in? Your smile and happy nature is sure to draw some good attention!" Monika told Sayori.

Sayori saluted shouting, "Aye aye captain!" And ran out into the hall, giggling to herself.

Monika smiled at Sayori's eagerness and looked towards Natsuki and Yuri. "Natsuki, Yuri, can you two keep an eye out over the treat table? Making sure everyone gets one cupcake and a bottle of water."

"Sure thing Monika, but I don't remember seeing any bottles of water though…" Yuri commented looking around the room for the water.

"Oh they're in the closet, I brought a few packs in this morning." Monika told Yuri, who then went over to the closet and got them out, setting them on the table. "Make sure you answer any questions that the guest may have about the club, (Y/N) and I will too. We will perform in a hour, once we get more people in here." Monika told everyone.

With that said, the first guest arrived at the literature club. "Welcome to the Literature Club!" Proclaimed everyone in the room. The student smiled and went over to take a cupcake and ask questions about the club. Shorty after the student's arrival, more people started showing up with bright happy smiles, thanks to Sayori.

You stuck by Monika's side, walking around the room with her and talking to the various students and answering any questions that they may have. The classroom was now filled with students, all talking to one another and having a good time. Monika went out into the hall to call Sayori into the room. Once Sayori was inside, Monika went up to the front of the classroom and clapped her hands, getting everyone's attention. "Good morning everyone, and welcome to the literature club! My name is Monika, and I'm the club president! We are so pleased to have you here today and learn about our club! We encourage you to grab a cupcake and have a seat while we, the club, perform some poems! I will be performing first, followed by Yuri, then Sayori, then (Y/N) and finishing it off will be Natsuki!" Monika told the room, pointing at each respective member. Monika cleared her throat and told her poem. Monika's performance was outstanding, her voice was as clear as the ocean and the words tugged at the heartstrings as she told everyone her poem. Once Monika was done, she bowed as the whole classroom erupted with applause. She blushed a little and motioned for Yuri to step up.

Yuri went up to the front of the classroom and you could tell that she was nervous beyond belief. However, Yuri took a deep breath and started reciting her poem. Her words flowed gently, the dark undertone being present in her voice. Once she was done, she blushed and bowed nervously as the classroom applauded for her performance. Sayori was up next and she was able to perform her poem very well. Her happy voice and upbeat words helped sink in the bitter sweetness of her poem. Once she was done she bowed and motioned for you to go on stage.

You gulped, you thought you were ready for this but you're starting to have second thoughts. You stepped up to the stage, legs shaking as you looked around the classroom. 'Since when were there that many people here?' you thought to yourself. You looked at the rest of the club, the girls gently smiling at you. Monika gave you a wink and blew you a kiss, giving you the confidence boost that you needed. You cleared your throat and started your performance. While your poem was just one that you found online, you spoke with such a tone and with such passion that it felt like it was your own poem. Once you were finished, you looked around the room and saw everyone smiling and applauding. You bowed, grateful that your performance went well, and left the stage for Natsuki to perform. Her performance was cute and creative, with a message that really hits close to home for the audience. Once she was done she bowed and the rest of the club went back up to the stage to bow one more time as the students clapped for your performance.

"Thank you so very much for visiting our club today! We hope you had a fun time and consider joining our club! Again, thank you so much for coming and have a wonderful time at the festival!" Monika told everyone as the bell rang signaling the end of the first part of the festival. The students left the classroom, with smiles on their faces and dispersed throughout the halls. Monika closed the doors after the last student left the clubroom. "Whew, good job everybody! That was an amazing performance! I hope we were able to get some new members!" Monika exclaimed, pulling everyone in for a hug. Everyone hugged back and dispersed.

"Well, what do you want us to do now?" You asked.

"Now, we can go visit some other clubs and enjoy the rest of the festival!" Monika proclaimed, as she grabbed your hand and started walking with you out of the club room. "I want to see how my friends are doing at the debate club! And to show off my boyfriend ahaha~" Monika giggled, causing you to blush at the fact that Monika wanted to show you off.

The two of you left the room, leaving behind Sayori, Yuri, and Natsuki. "Well there goes the lovebirds…" Yuri commented sighing happily.

"Yeah… and now it's just us, I hope they don't forget about us again in the future!" Natsuki pouted, crossing her arms.

"Don't worry Natsuki, it's not like them to do that! Let them enjoy the festival together, it is their first date after all!" Sayori told the shorter girl.

"Yeah you're right… well come on girls! Let's go see some other clubs! I wonder what the anime club is up to?" Natsuki pondered as she and the other girls left the clubroom to explore the festival.

You and Monika rushed up the stairs to the fourth floor, where the debate club was. She took you down the hall and into a classroom. "Here's the debate club my sweet!" Monika told you as the two of you entered the class room. Monika approached three students, waving and smiling and gave them each a hug. "Hey (Y/N)! Come over here and meet my friends!" Monika called out to you, motioning you to come over to her. You went to Monika's side. "(Y/N) meet my friends, Shiro, Madison, and Robin! Friends, this is my boyfriend (Y/N)!" Monika introduced you to her three friends.

The man named Shiro stuck his hand out, to which you grabbed it and shook it. "Nice to meet ya (Y/N)! You lucky dog… I was gonna date Monika!" Shiro glared at you, causing you to hide behind Monika. He laughed it off saying, "I'm just messing with you pal! You should have seen the look on your face!"

Madison, soon hit Shiro on the back of his head. "Shiro! That's not how we treat guests! I thought you knew better. I apologize for his behavior, he can be a bit, too friendly, to put it lightly." Madison told you as she shook your hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you though, any friend of Monika's is a friend of mine!" She smiled and let go of your hand.

Robin then stuck his hand out, "It's nice to meet you," He said quietly with a faint smile. You shook his hand. After shaking he returned his hand to his side.

"Don't mind Robin dear, he usually doesn't talk outside of debates." Monika told you and took your hand in hers again. "So how have things been since I left?" Monika asked.

"Well, things just aren't the same without you, but we're pulling along as much as we can. We have a debate coming up this weekend so we're getting ready for that. The debate is about fracking, so we've been doing a lot of research for this." Madison told Monika, who nodded and smiled, happy to hear that the club has been doing great without her.

"Yeah, and I've been doing a lot of the research… so boring…" Shiro groaned, only to get nudged by Madison. Robin laughed to himself at the two's interaction. "But, I'm certain that we have a counter argument for anything the opposition says!"

"I'm glad to hear that! Well I just came over here to say hi to you three, but I'm glad that you're all doing well! (Y/N) and I are going to explore the other clubs for a bit now, take care you three!" Monika smiled, waving goodbye to her friends while dragging you along with her.

"It was nice to meet you three!" You told them, waving goodbye.

"Treat her right (Y/N)! Be the best boyfriend in the world for her! She deserves it!" Madison told you.

"Yeah! Otherwise I may just have to take her for myself!" Shiro teased, earning him another slap on the back of his head from Madison. Robin laughed at Shiro's punishment, while waving goodbye to you as well.

Monika dragged you out the door and smiled. "Well? What did you think of my old debate friends?" Monika asked.

"I thought they were pretty cool, feels like Shiro may have had a crush on you though…" You told her. "It makes me wonder though, why did you pick me and not Shiro?"

"Haha that's an easy question! While Shiro is a nice guy and all, he's just not my type. I prefer my men to be… how do I say it… cute and small like you!" Monika smiled and pinched your cheeks, causing you to blush heavily.

"N-not in front of so many people…" You told her, trying to hide your blushing face.

"Ahaha you're so cute when you're embarrassed! Come on! Let's go visit some other clubs! I heard that the display for the astronomy club is amazing this year!" Monika told you as she dragged you to the class room. Once inside, the room was dark and had Christmas lights surrounded by black paper to make it look like the night sky, you could even point out some constellations as well. "Wow… they really outdid themselves this year… this is so beautiful!" Monika uttered in awe at the display.

"Yeah it is amazing, but you're the brightest star in my sky," You told her, winking with a blush on your face.

Your pickup line caused her to blush and giggle, gently pecking you on the cheek. "Hehe I didn't know that you could be so punny, (Y/N)! That really brightened my day!" Monika giggled as she told you her pun, causing you to laugh as a result.

The two of you walked around the room, admiring the handiwork that the astronomy club put into this. "Oh hey look! Snacks!" You pointed out as you went over to a table decorated to be the solar system. There was a plate of chocolate cookies with white chocolate chips to resemble the night sky. You grabbed one and took a bite out of it, smiling happily as you chewed the soft cookie. "Mmm this is good! Who knew that the sky tasted this good!"

Monika went over to your side and grabbed a cookie as well, taking a bite out of it and smiling happily. "Mmm these are good! However, they're not as good as Natsuki's. She's the baking queen!" Monika bragged, proud of her club member. You giggled at Monika showing off her club members and how she takes pride in them, finding it to be really cute.

"You really do love your club members don't you Monika?"

"Of course I do! They're my best friends, and I would hate to see anything happen to them. I care about all of them and their problems, they mean a lot to me, as do you, if not even more so." Monika confided to you, scooting closer to you. You kissed Monika on the cheek, as she placed her arm over your shoulders and brought you in close. "I love you (Y/N)… you make me feel like I belong here."

The two of you stayed in the astronomy club for a while until the school bell rang once more, signaling the end of part two of the festival and the beginning of lunch break. The two of you got up and went back down to the literature club, where you found the rest of the girls taking out their packed lunches and eating them happily. "Heya you two! Glad to see you're joining us for lunch!" Sayori smiled as she ate her club sandwich, motioning for the two of you to sit next to her.

You and Monika sat next to her, with Monika giving Sayori a small hug. She then gave one to the rest of the girls, much to Yuri's pleasure and Natsuki's dismay, making you feel left out. "Hey… don't I get one?"

Monika giggled and gave you a big hug. "Hehe I would never forget about you my dear…" Sayori looked at you, jealous that you got a bigger hug then she did. You noticed her looking at you and you stuck your tongue out at her, causing Sayori to look insulted.

"Monika! (Y/N) stuck his tongue out at me!" Sayori tattled.

"I did not!" You tried to defend yourself.

"Hehe he'll be punished later Sayori ahaha~" Monika laughed.

You were oblivious to what Monika meant, however the rest of the club blushed. Yuri, who had the most intense blushed, leaned over to Natsuki, whispering, "I didn't know they were into that kind of thing."

"Me neither, both seem so innocent." Natsuki whispered back, giggling with Yuri.

The five of you continued to eat lunch together and messing around having innocent fun. Yuri finished drinking some tea that she made and asked, "So (Y/N) and Monika, I was wondering, do you two have any places you'd like to go to for your first outside of school date?"

"Hmmm no not really… we haven't thought that far ahead yet, why do you ask?" Monika replied.

"Oh that's perfect then, there's this really good tea café downtown that has an excellent selection of a wide assortment of teas and baked goods. Plus there's a lounge area so you can read books while enjoying a nice cup of tea!" Yuri excitedly told you two, happy to be able to talk about tea and books.

"Oh! That sounds very nice Yuri! Thank you for the date idea! I think I know where we're going for our first outside of school date ahaha~" Monika smiled at you, taking your hand and interlocking her fingers with yours.

"That sounds like it would be fun! I can't wait!" You proclaimed, while you may not be a big fan of tea, you would drink anything as long as it made Monika happy, as long as she's happy, you're happy. Besides it would give you an opportunity to catch up on some books that the rest of the club has been reading.

"Oh girls, that reminds me, I've come up with an idea! Every first Saturday of the month, the five of us will go out into town and hang out, doing fun activities like watching a movie or going to an arcade!" Monika told Yuri and Natsuki.

The two looked happy about the idea. "That seems hella fun! Hopefully as long as I get good grades and do my chores, my dad will let me hang out with you guys!" Natsuki proclaimed, excited to hear the news.

"That sounds wonderful! Any chance to hang out with you guys is a chance that I'll take!" Yuri smiled sweetly.

The rest of the club continued to talk happily among each other until the bell rang once more signaling the final part of the festival. You all separated, with Natsuki, Sayori, and Yuri going with each other while you and Monika went your own ways.

The two of you went to the second floor and something caught your eye. "Oh Monika! Let's go visit this club!" You proclaimed, excited to visit it as you dragged Monika to the club room.

"Oh what club is it?" Monika asked curiously.

"It's the Super Smash Bros club!" You told her, eyes glimmering with excitement.

"Super Smash Bros?!" Monika replied, her eyes glimmering with the same excitement. "I didn't know you liked to play Smash!"

"And I didn't know you liked to play it either!" You told her as the two of you entered the club room. There were tvs that were playing Super Smash Bros. The room was decorated with cut outs of the various characters. In the center of the room you could hear people talking about who's going to be in the next Smash Bros for the Switch as they analyzed the short trailer that was shown off. "Hey Monika, do you want to play a game of Smash Bros? There are some free controllers at that tv over there" You pointed out.

"That sounds wonderful dearie! Ahaha I'm going to beat you!" She taunted as she went over to the tv and grabbed a controller. You followed her and grabbed the other controller. Monika picked Robin while you picked Lucina.

"We'll see who wins~" You smiled, ready to show Monika your skills. She selected the Castle Siege stage, and the game began. The two of you focused on the screen, the soothing sounds of the buttons mashing and the music in the background brought you a sense of ease. You launched Monika off the stage, but it wasn't enough to take one of her stocks so you went in for the kill, only for Monika to surprise you with a devasting meteor smash, taking one of your stocks. "What?"

"Hehe, I know my stuff darling, don't be surprised that I'm beating you." Monika smiled as she went back to the stage. The game continued for several more moments until finally Monika took your final stock, resulting in a victory for her. "Hehe I win!" Monika cheered, and held out her hand.

You grabbed it and shook it. "Good job Mon-mon, I didn't know you were good at Smash!"

"Well there's a lot of things you don't know I'm good at ahaha~" Monika giggled. You smiled sweetly at her and held her hand. "Do you want to go again?" She asked.

"You bet!"

The two of you continued to play Smash Bros together until the final bell rang, signaling the end of the festival and the school day. "Time sure does fly when you're having fun! Ahaha~" Monika proclaimed as she stood up, grabbing your hand. "Let's get back to the club and help clean up!"

The two of you started your walk back to the club. Once there the two of you entered the room and saw the girls starting to clean up. "Ah! Just in time (Y/N) and Monika! We were just about done cleaning up!" Sayori smiled.

"You're done already?! But I should be cleaning up… I'm the club president after all." Monika told Sayori, a bit saddened.

"Don't worry about Monika, you deserve a bit of a break after all the planning you did. Go home early, the girls and I can finish cleaning up." Yuri smiled sweetly towards her.

"Yeah, you too (Y/N)! Take her home, or have her take you home, I don't really care which." Natsuki told you, as she took down one of the posters.

"You don't want to walk home together Sayori?" You asked, surprised that Sayori wants to stay.

"Nah, walk home with Monika, I don't mind! We have the rest of the school year to walk home with eachother anyways!" Sayori smiled, taking some of the leftover frosting that was on the plate and putting it in her mouth.

Monika's eyes teared up as she went to the three girls and wrapped them up in a hug. "Thank you, so much you three. You're the best members a president could ever ask for!"

The girls returned the hug, smiling warmly. "We know we're the best, so try not to cry Monika, you gotta be strong in front of your boyfriend!" Natsuki teased as the rest of the girls giggled and broke from the hug.

"Hehe I'll try not to… well come on (Y/N)! Let's go home." Monika told you, grabbing your hand.

"Have a safe trip home you two!" Yuri called out, waving goodbye to the both of you.

"We will!" You responded, waving goodbye as well as Monika led you out the classroom and out of school.

The two of you walked together silently, enjoying each other's presence. "Today was a perfect day! I'm so glad the festival went according to plan. Hopefully we'll get some new members!" Monika proclaimed, excited for the concept of more people to share her passion with.

"I hope we do, it's always good to have more friends!" You told her, swinging the both of your arms happily. "I-I'm really glad we confessed yesterday, I truly do love you." You told Monika, blushing heavily.

"I am too, I think, no, I know we're perfect for each other! You'll be in my heart forever." She told you, leaning down to give you a kiss on your lips. You kissed back and walked with her happily.

Suddenly, a thought appeared in your head as you smirked. You let go of her hand and poked her shoulder. "Tag!" You shouted as you ran away from her, leaving her standing in shock before she started to chase after you.

"Don't think you're getting away that easy! Ahaha!" Monika shouted.

"You can never catch me!" You exclaimed, as you ran. You looked behind you and saw Monika quickly catching up to you "Oh… maybe you can…"

You tried to run faster but it wasn't enough as Monika tagged you shouting "Tag!" and ran away from you. You tried chasing after her but it was futile, she was simply too fast for you. "Giving up already? I'm not even tired yet! Ahaha~"

"You're too fast for me…" You panted "But next time… I'll catch you…" The two of you eventually arrived at your house. "Well, I enjoyed our day together Monika." You told her, regaining your breath.

"I did too, I had so much fun! Although, you're going have to sharpen your Smash Bros skills if you ever hope of beating me! Ahaha~" Monika taunted, bring you in close for a hug. The two of you stayed together for a moment, enjoying each other's body heat. "I love you… so much…" Monika whispered to you before kissing you again, her lips firmly pressing against yours as she brought you in even closer.

You returned the kiss with as much force, while you hugged her tightly. Monika brought her hand up and gently caressed your cheek while the two of you kissed before separating. "I love you too Monika, more then you could ever know." You told her as you unlocked the gate to your house and went into your yard.

"I'll see you tomorrow my dear, remember to meet me for piano lessons, alright?" She reminded you as she blew you a kiss.

You caught her kiss and placed it on your chest, smiling warmly. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." You told her. Monika stayed at the front of the gate, waiting for you to enter your house. Once you opened the front door, you waved goodbye to Monika one last time and entered your house. You looked out your window and saw that Monika is already gone. "Huh, that was a bit odd, she wastes no time trying to get back home." You pondered to yourself. "But then again, she does live quite a distance from my place, so I don't blame her wanting to get home so quickly."

You went upstairs to your room and hopped onto your computer, going online and looking at keyboard prices. You found one that was in your price range and purchased it. "I'm certain Monika is going to love this song that I'm going to perform for her, hopefully I'll be able to perform it for her by the end of the year!" You told yourself as you logged off your computer.


	8. Epilouge

It was the Saturday after the last day of school, you and the rest of the literature club are at Game and Grub, celebrating the end of your final of high school! The club did get new members after the festival, however most of the new members are younger then you five, so the original five members all went out to celebrate. "I can't believe that we're done with high school… it felt like it was just yesterday, when we were freshmen on our first day of school." Yuri smiled softly, remembering the fond memories.

"Sigh I remember people thinking that I was ten years old when I was a freshman…" Natsuki sighed, trying not to remember those memories.

"Hehe well it's probably because you were so cute!" Sayori beamed, causing Natsuki's face to furrow. However Yuri just placed her hand on Natsuki's shoulder, causing her to calm down and let out a sigh. "But man… our ceremony is tomorrow… I just hope I don't trip on my way to get my diploma!"

"Sayori… knowing you… you will be the only one that will trip on her way to get her diploma." You told her, playfully teasing her across the table the five of you were seated at.

"Wah! That's not very nice! You're gonna make me cry!" Sayori sobbed, trying her best to put on fake tears, only to convince no one.

"Dear, stop messing with Sayori, or else I will have to remind everyone how sensitive you are and who really is in control of this relationship!" Monika giggled, causing you to blush at her threat.

"Sorry Sayori…" You apologized shyly, still blushing at Monika's comment.

"It's okay (Y/N)! With your teasing, it takes a lot for me to actually cry! Hehe" Sayori giggled. The waiter then showed up with your food, giving each meal to each member. All five of you said thank you and started eating. "Mmm this BLT burger with egg really is good!" Sayori smiled, savoring the flavor of the burger.

Natsuki was eating a ginormous pair of ribs. "And these ribs are so good! The barbecue sauce they used is amazing!" She exclaimed, inhaling the ribs.

Yuri giggled at Natsuki's behavior, "Your appetite is bigger than you are Natsuki! I wouldn't even be able to eat all of that." She teased, as she went back to eating her chicken club sandwich. Natsuki paid no mind to Yuri's comment and continued to devour the ribs.

"Ah their tuna salads are always so good! It's hard for me to choose anything but them!" Monika smiled, eating her tuna salad happily and savoring the flavor.

"And this club sandwich isn't that bad either! They do have really good food!" You told everyone, finishing up your sandwich.

Once the five of you were done with your meals, you talked idly while waiting for the waiter to come back with the check. "So, what are everyone's plans for college? We never did talk about it so there's no time like the present!" Monika smiled.

"Well, Natsuki and I actually got accepted into this one university not to far from here!" Yuri smiled.

"Yeah! And we're going to be roommates!" Natsuki beamed.

"Hehe yes we are, I'm planning on majoring in creative writing and I hope to become a famous author one day! However I'm going to get a minor in education so in case that doesn't work out I can teach writing to students!" Yuri smiled, her life plan all set in stone.

"And I'm going to major in culinary arts and start my own bakery! I already have a name for it, "The Cute Baker!" Yuri told me to take pride in my "cuteness" so I decided to name my bakery that!" Natsuki smiled happily, excited to share her passion of baking with the world.

"Ahaha that is very cute Natsuki! Just like you!" Monika commented. "What about you Sayori? I know you're going to the same school as (Y/N) and me but what was your major again?"

"Oh I was going to major in psychology and become a therapist! I figured that there are a lot of people out there who are suffering with depression, and I want to show them that they can succeed and help them through this difficult time in their lives. After all, I know what it's like." Sayori smiled. "Besides I want to be their friend and change how people look at therapists!"

"Wow you sound very passionate about this Sayori, it makes me happy to hear that!" You told her, causing Sayori to blush slightly.

"It's nothing really, but yes, I am very passionate about this!"

"I'm glad, going to school to do something that you're passionate about and getting a job there, that's one of the best ways to live life." Monika smiled, proud of Sayori for wanting to help people.

"Hehe it is! What about you (Y/N), what are you planning to major in?" Sayori asked, tilting her head a bit.

Truthfully you had no clue what you wanted to be, you've had several ideas, but you're not positive. "I don't know yet really… I've had a few ideas but nothing concrete." You admitted.

"And that's okay! It does take some time for you to find a career that you want to do for the rest of your life, thankfully you're able to just take your basic classes in your first few semesters, and that will give you plenty of time to decide what you want to do!" Monika explained, patting your head, and giving you a small kiss on the cheek to ease your nerves.

"Thank you, Monika, hearing you explain that has helped me calm down a bit. I'm certain I'll know what I want to do by the end of my first semester!" You smiled, determined to find your calling in life now more than ever.

"You're welcome dear!" Monika smiled back, placing her arm around your shoulders and bringing you in close, resting her head on top of yours.

"Hehe you two are so cute! Although, what are you majoring in Monika?" Sayori asked.

"Well I'm actually going to major in English Education! You all know how I started the literature club off of my love for, well, literature! I wanted to share that love with the school, and now I want to share it even more with the next generations by teaching it to them! I want to prove that English is not a boring subject and that reading is something that everyone can enjoy!" Monika preached, causing the four of you to applaud when she was done speaking.

"That was well said Monika! You're more passionate about literature then I am!" Yuri smiled, moving a strand of hair from her eyes.

"Well of course she would, she's the club president after all! It's her job to be passionate about literature!" Natsuki explained to Yuri, who only smiled and patted Natsuki on the head.

"Hehe college is going to be so much fun! More fun than high school that's for sure!" Sayori beamed, everyone nodding in agreement.

The waiter soon came to your table and gave you the bill. You all paid for your respective meals, except for you, Monika was paying for your meal since you paid on the last date. "At least let me leave the tip." You told the table. There were no arguments from any of the girls, so you left a nice tip for the waiter and left to go play in the arcade.

"Okay everyone! Let's meet back by the entrance at 7:30, which will end our last club meeting!" Monika announced. Once she was done, everyone scattered off, with Natsuki and Yuri heading to one of the many multiplayer games, Sayori going to the skee ball game, and you and Monika heading to the Jurassic Park game. "Come on dear! Let's shoot some dinosaurs!" Monika told you, grabbing your hand and leading you to the Jeep shaped arcade machine.

"I never thought I would hear you say that in my whole life," You laughed as you let her drag you to the machine. The two of you stepped inside, entered your credits and started to play.

After ten minutes of shooting dinosaurs the two of you stepped out, Monika giving you a hug. "That was so much fun honey! Although I do believe I beat you in terms of score hehe." Monika taunted, causing you to roll your eyes.

"You only beat me because you kept on distracting me." You argued, trying to keep what little pride you had.

"Whatever makes you happy dear." She smiled. The two of you continued to walk around the arcade, playing a variety of games and earning tickets.

Monika just finished playing one of the ticket winning games when Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri approached you two. "Come one you love birds! Let's go to the photo booth and take some pictures together as a club!" Sayori smiled, dragging you and Monika to the photo booth, while Natsuki and Yuri followed, giggling to themselves about Sayori's antics.

Once Sayori led you two to the photo booth she pushed the both of you in and got in herself. Yuri and Natsuki soon got in. Once the money was put in the five of you got ready to take some pictures. The first picture was a simple smile, one that would appear in the year book. The second picture was a goofy one, everyone doing their own silly pose and face, while the final picture, Monika took your cheeks and kissed you while Sayori adored the kiss, Yuri blushing and hiding her face, and Natsuki being disgusted by it, although you knew she found it cute. The five of you got out of the cramped photo booth, and each took a photo strip. After getting your photos, you all scattered again to play some more games before it was time to leave.

After an hour, Monika led you to the prize corner. "Now tell me what prize you want and I'll get it for you!" She smiled.

You brought your hand to your chin and pondered while looking at all the prizes. You continued to look until one caught your attention. "Oh Monika! I want that one!" You exclaimed as you pointed to the prize you want.

Monika went over to you and giggled. "You sure you want the dragon?" Monika asked, with a smile. You nodded your head rapidly as Monika giggles and took the dragon plush. "Alright, I'll get you this for you! My love for you is a burning blaze afterall! Ahaha~" Monika laughed at her pun, causing you to giggle as well.

"Well let me get you something as well!" You told her.

"Aww how sweet of you!" She replied while patting your head.

You looked around and found a cute otter stuffed animal. You took the plush and placed it on Monika's shoulder. "I love you like no otter!" You smiled, causing Monika to giggle at your silly pun.

"Hehe he's so cute! I think I'm going to take him over you!" She teased as she took the otter and walked away. She then turned around and came back to you, kissing you on the lips quickly. "I'm just teasing with you dear, you're the only one for me."

You blushed at her statement and smiled. "L-let's go check these out then!" You said as you went to the register and bought the stuffed otter with your tickets. Monika then bought your stuffed dragon with her tickets.

After the two of you checked out, you both gave each other your stuffed animals and a small hug. "Let's go out to the front, the girls are probably waiting for us." Monika said, grabbing your hand and heading to the front of the restaurant.

The two of you arrived to find Natsuki, Yuri and Sayori waiting for you, each having a stuffed Cupcake, bat, and a sheep respectively. "About time you two showed up!" Natsuki bellowed.

"Natsuki… calm down, it was only two minutes." Yuri soothed her, placing her hand on Natsuki's shoulder.

Sayori smiled and showed off her stuff sheep. "Look at this cute little guy! I'm going to name him Lamby!" She cheered, proud of her accomplishment.

"Aww he's so cute Sayori! Make sure you give him and the rest of your farm plenty of love!" You smiled, referencing the fact that she has a stuffed farm. Sayori giggled and hugged Lamby tightly.

"Well everyone… it was so much fun to be in this literature club with all of you. We had our ups, and our downs, but we all grew closer together, not just as a club, but as friends and for some, even more." Monika smiled as she looked at you. Natsuki and Yuri looked at each other as well, smiling happily. "I'm glad I was able to spend so much time with you guys. All of you taught me that it's okay to not be perfect, and that doing your best is enough. You guys helped me so much that I am now able to accept myself with all of my flaws and imperfections and not feel bad about it. So thank you, all of you." Monika preached, starting to tear up at this final goodbye.

Everyone went to Monika and wrapped her in a tight hug, tears flowing down everyone's face at this emotional farewell to the literature club. "There's no need to cry, we'll still see each other during the summer before school starts!" Sayori smiled, tearing up a bit.

"I just… thank you, thank you so much! All four of you has helped me get out of my comfort zone and gave me the confidence to express myself freely without fear of judgement. I've also learned a thing or two about writing while being here. I'll miss being in the literature club." Yuri sobbed, tightening the hug.

"You guys have helped me improve myself to be much more mature and less childish. You all were like a second family to me. You also helped show me that it's okay for me to express my feelings. I can't thank you enough for that." Natsuki smiled, letting her tears flow out into the group hug.

"All of you have helped me accept myself and get through these tough times. I'm so glad for you guys being there for me and being patient with me. I know that whenever the rainclouds return, I will have the four of you by my side to help battle them and drive them away so that the sunshine can create that perfect rainbow." Sayori cried, wiping a tear from her eye.

"You guys have helped me come out of my shell from the socially awkward anime nerd and become the social butterfly that I am today! All four of you had a hand in helping me achieve this and I can't thank you girls enough. I feel like if it wasn't for the fact that Sayori managed to convince me to join the club for a free cupcake, I would be at home right now, doing nothing and wondering why I'm still single. I thank all of you, from the depths of my heart." You cried, Monika patting your back softly.

"I'm so happy I was able to share my passion of literature with every single one of you, and I'm happy that you guys shared your passions with me! Natsuki, your passion for baking and manga, Yuri, your passion for dark but beautiful poems and horror novels, Sayori, your passion for fun and making sure everyone is happy, and (Y/N), your passion for making sure everyone sees the best in themselves." Monika announced, as she broke away from the hug, the others following suite. "And that ends our final club meeting. I hope we can see each other again during summer. I thank every one of you for being a part of my literature club, a place where happiness can be found."

After Monika's speech, the five of you split off, with Yuri and Natsuki leaving first, hand in hand as they went home. Sayori was next to leave, leaving by herself smiling and waving goodbye to the two of you as she went home, leaving just you and Monika. "Shall we head to your house and play piano for a bit?" You asked. Monika nodded happily and took your hand, walking you to her house.

After a brief ten-minute walk, the two of you arrived at her house and went inside, going up the stairs to the room where her piano was. She sat down at the bench and you sat down next to her. "Hey (Y/N)! You remember that song I was playing when we had our first piano lessons?" She asked.

"Of course, I do! It was so beautiful, I wish I could hear more of it though…" You responded.

"Well today is your lucky day! For now, I am ready to share my song to you! I wrote it just for you!" She smiled. You blushed at the fact that this song was written for you. Monika played a few notes, to get a feel before starting the song. The music flowed from the piano, sweetly and swiftly as she played the beginning notes of the song. Monika took a small breath as she started to sing. " _Everyday I imagine a future where I can be with you."_ Monika continued to sing her song, the lyrics having a very bittersweet feel to them, causing you to feel a mixed emotion of happiness and sadness. Monika finished her song playing the last few notes and set her hands down on her lap. "Well? What do you think?" She asked.

"That was beautiful Monika, I loved how bittersweet it was, and the music that accompanied this song was amazing. This was an amazing song and you are amazing. I love you Monika." You told her as you kissed her on her lips. Her hand reached up to your cheek, kissing you back softly before she broke the kiss.

"And I love you too, forever and ever. We'll never be apart." She smiled.

The two of you sat together in silence for a moment, appreciating each other's company and holding hands. "Hey Monika, I have a song I want to perform for you! I'm still not as good as you are with piano, nor am I a good singer… I didn't even write this song, but I want to perform it for you all the same." Monika blushed at what you said but got ready for your performance. You took a deep breath to soothe your nerves and played a few notes on the piano to get a feel for it. After one last breath you started play. After you played the intro, you opened your mouth and started to sing.

 _I believe the morning sun_

 _Always gonna shine again, and_

 _I believe a pot of gold_

 _Waits at every rainbow's end, oh_

 _I believe in roses kissed with dew_

 _Why shouldn't I believe the same in you?_

 _I believe in make believe_

 _Fairy tales and lucky charms and_

 _I believe in promises_

 _Spoken as you cross your heart, oh_

 _I believe in skies forever blue_

 _Why shouldn't I believe the same in you?_

 _You may say I'm a fool_

 _Feelin' the way that I do_

 _You can call me Pollyanna_

 _Say I'm crazy as a loon_

 _I believe in silver linings_

 _And that's why I believe in you!_

 _I believe there'll come a day_

 _Maybe it will be tomorrow_

 _When the blue bird flies away_

 _All we have to do is follow_

 _I believe a dream can still come true_

 _Why shouldn't I believe the same in you?_

 _You may say I'm a fool_

 _Feelin' the way that I do_

 _I believe in friends and laughter_

 _And the wonders love can do_

 _I believe in songs and magic_

 _And that's why I believe in you!_

 _You may say I'm a fool_

 _Feelin' this way about you_

 _There's not much I can do_

 _I'm gonna be this way my life through_

 _'Cause I still believe in miracles_

 _I swear I've seen a few_

 _And the time will surely come_

 _When you can see my point of view_

 _I believe in second chances_

 _And that's why I believe in you!_


End file.
